Keeper of the Stars
by criminally charmed
Summary: John follows Dr. Emily Haas OC from Labor of Love back to Auckland. Is it to secure the secrets of International Rescue or is she the cure for what ails the second Tracy son? Will include whole family eventually. Rated to play it safe...
1. Chapter 1

**Keeper of the Stars**

**by Criminally Charmed**

**Dislaimer - I do not own the Thunderbirds and make no money from this effort. If I did, I would have been a lot of money this couple of money lately. **

**Chapter One – Man on a Mission**

John Tracy was a man on a mission. And Dr. Emily Haas was the mission target.

Three days earlier, John's sister-in-law Kate had gone into labor while, due to a bizarre series of coincidences, alone on Tracy Island. With time running out, Kate had finally been able to reach Alan, the youngest Tracy son. Alan had not gone on the mission with the other Thunderbirds. While he probably would have gone, as it was Spring Break and he was home from school, currently Alan's left arm was broken. This was OK if he was flying a small jet to Auckland by himself for a doctor's appointment but was no good flying a Thunderbird.

By the time Kate had reached Alan, her labor had progressed far enough that just going to get her wouldn't be enough. Alan would need to find a doctor to deliver Kate and Scott's baby. Rushing to the hospital where he had been told Kate's obstetrician would be, Alan had been told that Dr. Henrichs was unavailable due to an emergency cesarean. But Dr. Emily Haas had been in the emergency room when Alan had run in. As soon Emily had realized who was in labor, she leaped to help.

Most people would be cynical and say it was because this was Jeff Tracy – the man who had been to the moon, the man who was richer that Bill Gates had ever been – was involved, that this was a Tracy grandchild, this was the reason Emily Haas had dropped everything to help. But in truth, Dr. Haas had known a cousin of Kate's back in Los Angeles. From what little either Kate or Emily had said, she had worked with Edward Eppes, a cardiac surgeon at Cedar Sinai. Not directly as Emily was an Emergency Medicine Specialist. John knew that people with that specialty were highly flexible, highly skilled and highly in demand. And his mission, as assigned by his father, was to get Emily to work for International Rescue.

John had flown Emily back to Auckland after the delivery. But in the time after the birth and for the flight back, the astronomer had talked to the young woman and been fascinated. Brilliant beyond measure, Dr. Haas had been a child prodigy. A licensed physician before she was 21, within a couple of years, she had been on a fast track to success in LA. But a year ago, she had suddenly quit her job at Cedar Sinai and taken the first job she could find out of the country.

Jeff had been a little puzzled by it all. Emily Haas could have gone to any hospital in the States if it was just she was breaking up with a boyfriend – Kate's cousin. But she had been adamant. She wanted to leave the country. The security check – slightly belated, as Emily already knew all about the Tracys and International Rescue due to when and how she arrived on the island – showed no red flags. Emily was the daughter of a prestigious attorney in New York, who was descended from one of the oldest families in Manhattan. Her mother ran numerous charities, many of which she had taken over from her mother and step father. Emily's late maternal grandfather, a man as wealthy as his ex-wife's second husband, had been content to be a small town doctor in New Hampshire. By the time he had passed three years ago, having survived his second wife, first wife and her second husband, his private fortune was considerable. Emily had inherited half of the money, nearly twenty million dollars. As far as Jeff had been able to tell, most of it sat in a bank, rarely touched. The other half had gone to found a charity that helped get medical care to remote areas of the "Granite State" – have to love state nicknames – in her Grandfather's memory. Reading about the work Emily had done had given Kate an idea.

Emily had refused any sort of re-imbursement from the Tracys for her time and troubles. But Kate had taken an active interest in the rebuilding of the New Zealand village of Akaroa, which had been devastated by a Tsunami. The Thunderbirds, with Kate, had aided in rescuing the village before the wave had struck, but one old man had refused to leave. His subsequent death had haunted Kate. One thing Kate was trying to do was establish a medical clinic that would not only serve the small village, but surrounding communities and even a small island chain. She had the building, some supplies, had brought two young people from the village back as a nurse practitioner and a medical assistant (employment and a chance to help their village – good combo) and the support of the village. But she had run into a stumbling block. The government of New Zealand was insisting on a licensed physician being on board.

Here was where Emily could help, and the Tracys could reward her. Emily had spoken of her desire to become a "small town doctor". The Tracys knew she often was the first to volunteer to go out into remote sites to help. What they would propose would fulfill her desires and would help more people in a way the Thunderbirds could never begin to.

Pulling up to Mercy General Hospital, John took a deep breath and steeled himself. He had his mission, he had his objective. Now John had to find Dr. Emily Haas and see if this solo mission could be completed successfully.

**_a/n - Slow start? Yep, but this is easy going John and this will be a story with a lot of interaction..._**


	2. Chapter 2  Mission Defined, or Meet Emi

Chapter 2 – Mission Defined, or Meet Emily

Dr. Marcus Brady was frustrated beyond belief. Emily Haas had the potential to become a brilliant specialist, one who would bring acclaim - and donations – to Mercy General Hospital. But, as the chief of staff groused in frustration, the young woman had no interest in becoming a "poster girl" for the hospital and it's fundraising. The other day she had even disappeared half way through a shift. Mind you it had been the third double shift she had worked in the last ten days. It was the principal of the thing.

Two things stopping Dr. Brady from taking disciplinary action against the Dr. Haas were that on the one hand, Emily Haas was a truly gifted doctor. And on the other, or, perhaps he should say in the other hand, was a donation from Jefferson Tracy for the hospital building fund. It would have taken quite the fundraiser for a donation of this amount. Instead, the impulsive act of one young doctor in delivering a baby had assured a financial windfall.

As Marcus Brady thought over what to do about the complex problem that was Dr. Emily Haas, a young blond haired, blue eyed man walked into the lobby of Mercy General. Dr. Brady, fifty something, balding, with a noticeable paunch couldn't help the slither of envy that passed as every female eye from eight to eighty turned to look at the man. A runner's build combined with a gentle smile made even the starchiest nurse in the facility sigh. Suddenly, Dr. Brady realized that the receptionist was pointing the young man in his direction.

The smiling young man was suddenly in front of Marcus. "Dr. Brady? My name is John Tracy."

"Tracy? Tracy as in…Ummm…" Dr. Brady made a gesture with the check in his hand.

John smiled even wider. "I see you got my father's small donation." (SMALL??? Marcus gasped in his head, keeping his face stoic.) "It's just his way of saying thanks for Dr. Haas coming to the island and delivering my nephew. But I had some business here in Auckland and wanted to say thanks to Dr. Haas one more time."

Thoughts of any future donations in mind assured that Dr. Brady would personally escort one of Jeff Tracy's sons to where he knew Emily Haas would be.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Emily Haas was frustrated. Paperwork. She hated paperwork. If doctors had such lousy handwriting mayeb it was an avoidance technique for all the paperwork modern medicine created. And it seemed as if most of the paperwork in the emergency room made its way to her desk. Hearing someone approach, she glanced out of the corner of her eye to see Dr. Brady approaching. Sighing, Emily buried her nose deeper into a report, hoping he would walk past. No such luck. Sensing him stopping next to her, Emily swallowed a bigger sigh and looked up. She had been prepared for a whole new lecture on a) decorum, b) the need to utilize all resources for the good of the hospital or c) the fact that Emily had threatened to kick the new neurosurgeon in the crotch if he ever laid another hand on any staff member who did not, in triplicate, state her desire to be touched. Emily was not prepared to see John Tracy again.

Years ago, Emily's Grandpa had taught her to love the stars. When she had left New Hampshire, grief-stricken after his death, she had pulled into a Barnes and Noble Bookstore off the highway, wanting to lose herself for a few hours. In most coffee shops, people wanted you to talk. In the Starbucks in the bookshops, Emily could grab a book she wasn't even interested in and be assured time to herself. Emily had grabbed a book in a display and an iced cappuccino, found a corner chair and tried to forget for a moment.

Four hours later, the manager let her know they were getting ready to close. The book "A Century among the Cosmos" by John G. Tracy had fascinated her. Few authors had the gift of making you feel as if they were talking to you, but this man could. He was probably some old professor, well-loved by his students. When Emily got back to New York, she had opened up her laptop and gone to to see if he had any other books. Emily ordered the other two he had written, pre-ordered one he had coming out and finally clicked on the author's link. To her amazement, it was connected to Tracy Industries homepage. He was the son of Jeff Tracy. Well, that explained why he loved the stars…

Somehow, reading the work of the handsome blond astronomer inspired Emily to strike out and move across the country to Los Angeles. When three thousand miles wasn't enough to rid her of her family's obnoxious influence, Emily packed her bags, her five John Glenn Tracy books and moved to New Zealand. Three days ago, the only other blond Tracy son – though Emily didn't know that at the time – ran into the hospital. Soon she had delivered an ex-boyfriends cousin's baby, who was also John Tracy's first nephew. And she had met John. Emily had been sure she would never see him again. Yet here he was.

Well, she was smiling at him. But Dr. Haas wasn't saying anything. Then again, John thought, he seemed unable to say anything either. Finally, sucking in his breath, drawing on an amount of courage they would need to face The Hood, John blurted out, "Can I buy you lunch?"


	3. Chapter 3  Lunch, LaughterLove?

**Disclaimer - OK, is it just me or do you feel like you really shouldn't have to do this so often... Don't own.**

**Chapter Three – Lunch, Laughter ….. Love?**

Well, this was not where Emily would have expected the son of one of the wealthiest men in the world to take someone for lunch. But she was enjoying herself.

John looked at Emily, slightly wary. Had he screwed this up big time? He smiled when she began to laugh. John wasn't sure what Emily was laughing at but it was as melodious as Virgil at his piano. "What, dare I ask, is so funny?"

"OK, you are a son of one of the richest men in the world."

"Guilty as charged."

"You are a successful scientist, a man of education and breeding."

"Allegedly."

"You could have probably taken me to one of the finest restaurants in the city, ferry me out to one of the islands or head out of the city to the vineyards if you wanted to impress me."

"Easily done, yes."

Emily seemed to smile even wider. "But instead, you took me to a little hole in the wall burger joint. Either you couldn't care less about impressing me or you are testing me to see if I am only interested in the Tracy name and wealth."

"If you were interested in wealth and prestige, Emily Haas, you would be living off your trust fund or your grandfather's inheritance, back in New York, probably engaged to some junior partner in your father's law firm. Or worse, either you'd be a plastic surgeon on Fifth Avenue or married to one." John comtinued. "Second, I get the feeling if I tried to impress you in such a manner, it would be impossible and a waste of both our time. Finally, these are some of the best burgers I have ever had in my life, I try to get here every time I come to Auckland and I have never, ever taken a girl here before. So yes, you should actually be impressed."

Looking back down at her burger, Emily couldn't seem to stop smiling. Looking at Emily Haas, John Tracy couldn't seem to stop smiling either.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Before leaving the hospital, the Chief of Staff had admonished Emily in front of John, telling her she worked too hard and was suppose to be off that afternoon, and for the next day or two. Emily was puzzled, Dr. Brady pushing her out of the hospital instead of looking for a way to chain her in? John was just cynical enough to know the check now secured in the man's pocket, and the hope of future donations from the Tracys had purchased the chief's generosity. But even if she had known that, Emily Haas – probably – wouldn't have cared. She was with John Tracy, a man she had wanted to meet for three years. It was perfect.

After finishing lunch, John had directed their path towards one of Auckland's many beautiful beaches. Making their way through the crowds, he finally found a rocky path that was, if not deserted, was sparsely enough populated that they could be assured privacy. What he had to ask her was not for the ears of most.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

"Dr. Haas… Emily. You know what we do." Emily nodded, figuring out what the Tracys were, that they were secretly International Rescue would have been hard under normal circumstances. But the situation she had been pulled into when she had followed Alan Tracy back to his family's island was not normal. And you wouldn't have to be a genius – which Emily was – to have figured it out. "My father asked me to come talk to you."

"John, as I assured your father, I consider anything I learned that day to be under doctor-patient confidentiality. You don't have to worry."

John smiled at the young doctor. "Emily, Dad knows you can be trusted with secrets. That's why he wants to know if you would be interested in a proposition."

"Hmmm. Propositioned by Jeff Tracy, alert the media."

A startled look later, John realized what an off-beat sense of humor Emily kept hidden. Smiling, he continued. "You know the village of Akaroa?" Emily nodded, she had been an early responder to the tsunami crisis. "Well, Tracy Charitable Trust is funding the building of a medical clinic to be located in the village but supporting the surrounding communities and even some of the smaller islands. But we need a doctor. Maybe even a doctor who could work with" John furtively scanned the area and made sure no one could hear him. "International Rescue. Sometimes we are at risk of injuries that go beyond our EMT training. We could, and should, have someone skilled at say, Emergency Medicine."

Emily was saddened. What the Tracys were proposing was wonderful. It was what she truly wanted. To be a small town doctor, with the occasional rush of adrenaline. It should be perfect for her. So why was the disappointment threatening to drown her?

Staring off into the horizon, Emily shrugged. "I would have to give my notice at the hospital. I presume the position would come with some kind of transportation to get around." At John's nod, she continued. "So, in my background check, you found my pilot's license. " Another nod. "Tell your father I would love that and to overnight me the details and the contract. I will need a start date so I can give proper notice. If that is all, I will be heading back to the hospital now."

John panicked. He couldn't let her walk away. "Wait!" Emily turned back to John, confused. His azure eyes were wide, filled with something she could not define. It was almost…fear?

Taking her hands in his, John smiled again. The smile was shakier this time, but it still sent flutters to her stomach. "Emily that was why my father sent me. Now that it is out of the way, there is no Tracy Industries, no Thunderbirds. Just the two of us." John drew in a deep breath. "I want to take you to dinner tonight, someplace with soft music and candlelight. Then, I want to take you someplace where I can dance with you under the stars. Somewhere I can hold you close and pretend we are the only two people in the world. I'll be wearing a suit and tie; you'll be in some little black dress with heels that show off what promise to be great legs. So what do you say? Pick you up at seven?"

Emily frowned. "We can't John." The astronomer looked crushed as she leaned forward. "I'm afraid I don't own a black dress. However," she smiled as his disappointment turned to hope. "I do own a little navy blue dress with some killer matching high heeled sandals that will make your hair stand up – oops, it already does." Laughing at the myriad of emotions passing the man's usually oh, so controlled face, Emily began to walk away once more. "Make it six thirty. I'm guessing you already know my home address? Phone number? Cell? Blood type?"

John Glenn Tracy smiled at the laughter that floated back to him. Actually, she was right. He did.

**_a/n - Emily and John's romance is moving a little fast, isn't it? But Scott moved fast, as well. And John has that whole time limit thingy... Do you like this so far? Is it OK? Then please tell me... John's logic will be explained soon enough, honest._**


	4. Chapter 4  Keeper of the Stars

**Disclaimer - ya know I don't own 'em**.

**You know, I think some people actually like this. Cool.**

**Chapter Four – Keeper of the Stars**

Watching Emily Haas over the candlelight at their table, John Tracy kept wondering – what had he done so right to have been given this moment? This one incredible, life defining moment. To say that she looked beautiful was an understatement. Her golden blond hair, which had always been in a very profession up-sweep previously, fell in glorious waves about her shoulders; her blue eyes, so dark a blue that they rivaled the night sky, sparkled as if dotted with stars; and she had been right – it was a great outfit. Emily Haas was femininity personified and John knew there wasn't a man at the exclusive Auckland restaurant that didn't envy him.

Smiling at John Tracy, Emily felt like Cinderella at the ball, that her prince had finally come. She had always been strong and independent, men were nice but not necessary. But at that moment, that one perfect moment, Emily could not imagine spending a lifetime that did not include John Glenn Tracy. His platinum blond hair reflected the candlelight and his bright blue eyes reminded her of the sky on a perfect summer day. To Emily, he was like a graceful swan, beauty and splendor. There wasn't a woman here, she was sure, who didn't envy her at that moment.

They had been there almost two hours, enjoying a fine wine, excellent food, a perfect night with all the stars in the sky, and the music coming from a piano bar set up on the corner of the patio. Emily knew from hearing others talk about this place that there was often a month long wait for reservation – two for a patio table, which included a small dance floor nearby. She smiled at the idea that John was trying to impress her. Always reluctant to show her deepest emotions, Emily pushed down the urge to quote a movie: "Shut up, you had me at hello."

Suddenly, Emily began to laugh. John, a little puzzled and a bit hurt, found himself asking, "Can I be let in on the joke?"

"Do you realize how hard you are trying to avoid not talking about your family and I am trying not to discuss my work? I love astronomy, politics and business, but why are we avoiding talking about what we love most. Oh, let me guess, other women have been turned off by the fact that you are obviously so close to your family." At John's surprised look, Emily laughed again. "So I guess that is why I was avoiding discussing medicine? That and my I.Q., I don't know which has threatened more men." John was now laughing with her when Emily suddenly stood up and walked over to the piano bar. While he could not hear what she said, even without the words her low, soft voice gave him a shiver of pure happiness.

As he watched Emily put a bill in the tip jar, smile her thanks to the musician and begin to watch her walk gracefully back towards him, John was transported into a memory from his childhood. John was eight and his mother had recently discovered she was expecting Alan. While John and his brothers didn't know about the new baby yet, Lucille Tracy wanted to tell her husband in a romantic, private atmosphere. Grandma Tracy was coming over to baby-sit so Lucy and Jeff could go out to dinner. Watching his mother apply a brush to her long blond hair, her blue eyes sparkling with happiness and the secret she carried under her heart, John began to understand why Scott was starting to act a little goofy around girls. Not much, the boy was only ten, but John had seen him primp when the giggly girls looked his way. "Mom, are going to love Dad forever?" Lucy smiled. "Johnny boy, I will love your Daddy until the stars turn cold in the sky." "Mom, how did you know you loved Dad?" Lucy looked serious for a moment, and then hugged the only son who looked like her. "Baby, I looked at your Dad on our first date and realized I never wanted to live another day without him in it. When you meet the girl who takes your breath away and you can picture a future only with her in it, don't question or doubt yourself. She'll be the one." John hugged his mother back, smelling the jasmine perfume she loved. "How will I know for sure Mom?" "Because she will look at you like you hung the moon and the stars for her alone." His father's voice had added that. John had backed out the room, leaving the private moment of a woman who still took her husband's breath away and the man whom she thought hung the moon and the stars just for her.

The musician began to play softly as Emily held out her hand. "He's playing our song, John. Dance with me?"

_**It was no accident me finding you  
Someone had a hand in it  
Long before we ever knew  
Now I just can't believe you're in my life  
Heaven's smilin' down on me  
As I look at you tonight**_

Standing up, John walked with Emily over to the small dance floor. No other couple was on it at the moment. There was no hospital, there were no Thunderbirds, and there was only the two of them, lost in the moment.

_**I tip my hat to the keeper of the stars  
He sure knew what he was doin'  
When he joined these two hearts  
I hold everything  
When I hold you in my arms  
I've got all I'll ever need  
Thanks to the keeper of the stars**_

Emily smiled up at John before laying her head on his shoulder. She had never felt such unquestionable happiness. Every tear, every heartbreak, every frustration had been swept away. There was no doubt in her mind. Emily Haas was in love.

_**Soft moonlight on your face oh how you shine  
It takes my breath away  
Just to look into your eyes  
I know I don't deserve a treasure like you  
There really are no words  
To show my gratitude**_

John smiled back at Emily, her head resting on his shoulder. He had never felt so complete in his entire life. Every fear, every self-doubt, every anxiety had shriveled up and been blown away. He now knew what his mother had meant, and he would not question the sweet awareness. John Tracy was in love.

_**So I tip my hat to the keeper of the stars  
He sure knew what he was doin'  
When he joined these two hearts  
I hold everything  
When I hold you in my arms  
I've got all I'll ever need  
Thanks to the keeper of the stars**_

Did she dare say it? Would he think she was crazy?

Did he chance it? Would she believe him?

By the whim of fate, they ended up saying it at the same time.

"I love you."

_**It was no accident me finding you  
Someone had a hand in it  
Long before we ever knew**_

"Emily Haas, marry me..."

"Yes."

**_a/n - whoa, and people thought Scott moved fast in kissing Kate like he did within hours of meeting her. John is even faster, huh. Well, he is supposedly the smartest Tracy son. Must know a good thing when he sees it. Rest of the Tracys are back next chapter. See you soon. Next Tuesday good with you guys? Just kidding. Chapter 5 will be up soon. Honest Sam1, I promise. But not until later tomorrow, as I have too make sure I get off tomorrow by a certain time. So I am turning this machine off and (honest) I am not turning it back on until I get home from work/ picking up my kid, so about 5:30 EST You guys can wait 20 hrs, right?_**


	5. Chapter 5  Guys,can you do me a favor?

**OK, once again DISCLAIM ANY OWNERSHIP.**

**Chapter Five – Guys, Can You Do Me a Favor?**

"Dad" Kate called through the main villa. "OK, Dad, I know you are responsible."

Alan and Tin-Tin looked up from where they had been resting on the couch after lunch. Scott, Virgil and Gordon were off on a rescue and Kate had been on Command and Control, saying she needed to be up and about. She had hushed Scott's worries, by reminding him that Jeff was due back from a meeting in Manhattan shortly and that if need be, Alan or Tin-Tin could take over for her.

Looking puzzled, Tin-Tin asked, "Is Mr. Tracy even home?"

"Yes, he is. The two of you were having lunch with your parents Tin-Tin and I encouraged him to go find you. But since a) he hasn't come here and b) my son is not in Scott's old room where I left him, I will ask one more time…"

"Kate, calm down. Jason is here." Jeff Tracy walked into the lounge, holding his almost week old grandson. "I just wanted to check on him, and then we got to talking and…"

"Dad, he isn't even a week old. Tracy Industries, International Rescue, the birds and the bees, the Red Sox – Yankees rivalry can wait until he is at least crawling, OK?"

Alan tried not to laugh at his sister-in-law's flash of temper. That wasn't safe. "Kate, do you want me to take over Command and Control for a while?"

"Please Alan, and thanks. Tin-Tin, please go with him as I need to remind someone that his grandson is being breastfed."

The teens could not escape the lounge quickly enough.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Ears still red and ringing from the lecture Kate had given him, Jeff made his way back to his study/ command center. When he got there, he watched with some pride as his youngest son and Tin-Tin worked together efficiently, monitoring the rescue mission. While the couple could often be found snuggling or even outright kissing, if they were doing rescue work of any kind, the two showed a maturity beyond their years. Sometimes Jeff regretted that; sometimes the father wondered what he had stolen from his sons. Would Scott have made a successful career in the Air Force? What would NASA have had in store for John? Would Virgil be a famous artist or musician? Could Gordon have been a legendary acclaimed athlete? And Alan? He had never truly known life without the idea of International Rescue. Did he ever have any other dreams?

And now there was Kate and Tin-Tin. His daughters, after a fashion, were part of International Rescue as well. How did their real fathers feel about what path he had led their daughters on?

Maybe that is why John was still in Auckland. That first afternoon, Jeff's second son had called and said he was speaking with Dr. Haas, but that it may take a few days. John had gently hinted that he wanted to spend some of his week down in Auckland and not on the island. Jeff had been encouraging. Not only did the Thunderbirds leader want Dr. Haas to be part of the team (as well as part of the rebuilding effort for Akaroa), he had seen how interested John was in Emily Haas. Perhaps more than anyone, John had sacrificed so much, spending weeks away from his family, missing out on the special moments, spending most of the holidays on the space station. If enjoying a few days with a beautiful, intelligent woman like Dr. Haas were the cure for the blues that seemed to have settled on John lately, Jeff was all for it.

Kate re-entered the area carrying Jason. Motioning to the teenagers, she whispered to Jeff, "They have it in hand?" At her father-in-law's nod, Kate smiled and then suddenly yawned. Scooping his first grandchild from the mother's arms, Jeff shooed her to Scott's old room, telling her to take a nap, he had Jason. Strolling back to the lounge, the billionaire smiled at his grandson and began to tell him stories of rescues, of what fine, brave men his daddy and his uncles were. Other kids could have fairy tales. Jason Tracy had the Thunderbirds.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

After dinner that night, Alan went to his room to pack. Late tomorrow afternoon he would have to return to school and he didn't want to waste his last day packing. Pulling out a notebook from where it was hidden, Alan debated what to do with it. Kate knew about this and had encouraged him to do something with it. With a sigh, Alan concluded that his brother's wife was right – yet again. Neatly tearing the carefully printed pages out, Alan folded them and slipped them into an envelope. While he addressed and stamped the packet, Alan was not about to put it out with the family mail. Instead, he tucked the envelope into his suitcase, covering it with clothing. Covering the address: Sci-Fi Fics Monthly, P.O. Box 1967, New York, NY 12345-1117, ATT: Submissions Department.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

The Tracys were sitting down to lunch, but the family noticed that Jeff kept looking at his watch. John had not called in or shown up yet. Jeff and John were scheduled to leave soon for Thunderbird Five to bring the Hackenbackers back to Earth. Fermat had to get to school and Brains was needed for a meeting Jeff had in New York. The micro-processors again. Sigh.

While none of his brothers said anything, they were concerned as well. John was the consummate professional and was never late. Between the conversations ebbing around the room and Jason's babble, the family was still distracted enough that they never heard the plane come in for a landing.

"Hi!" John called out as he ran through the kitchen. "Dad, give me five minutes to change and I'll be ready." With that he was gone into the sleeping area.

Jeff smiled and shook his head. He supposed even John could have his moments. Turning to go put on his own flight suit and head to Thunderbird Three, the Tracy Patriarch never even noticed Dr. Emily Haas had entered the room after John.

"Dr. Haas, how are you?" Alan politely inquired. Emily smiled and began to check his fingers. Smiling wider at the looks sent her way, Emily shrugged. "Sorry, professional curiosity."

The Tracys smiled as Onaha virtually pushed the young doctor into a seat, insisting she have something. Onaha had found another chick to add to her brood. They had no idea had right they were.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Jeff emerged within a couple of minute, to remind Alan to be ready when he came back. Before he could complete his thoughts, he noticed Emily sitting at the table, sipping on ice tea and assuring Onaha she and John had eaten in Auckland. "Dr. Haas? I didn't think doctors still made house calls," Jeff joked. Seeing the envelope by her plate, he recognized it as the one he had over- nighted to her several days ago. "If you have any questions John couldn't answer about that contract Dr. Haas, it will have to wait until I come back." Jeff grinned. "I have to go warm up the car to give my son a ride to work." With that sarcastic remark, Jeff Tracy headed out to Three for the pre-flight checks.

Without looking up from his son, Scott translated. "He is heading for Thunderbird Three, our rocket, to transfer John back up to his normal job on Thunderbird Five, our space station. John works up there three out of every four weeks." Picking up Jason to change the boy's diaper – it didn't seem like that long ago he had done this for Alan – Scott paused as John came running back into the kitchen.

Before anyone could greet him, the oldest blond Tracy pulled Emily to her feet and swept her into a passionate kiss. Turning to his shocked family as he let her go, John ran after his father calling out to said family, stunning them with his parting words.

"Look out for my wife for me, will ya guys?"

**_a/n - Yep, he sure can move fast when he wants to. And if I get enough reviews, I might have six up before I go to bed. Or I might anyhow... Bizarre that way. Enjoy._**


	6. You Did What?

**Disclaim - Nope, not mine (except Kate, Emily and Jason)**

**Chapter Six – You Did What?**

"You did what?" Jefferson Tracy was a man who was hard to shock or take by surprise. His second son had managed to do both.

John Tracy laughed the sheer joy that raced through him bubbling to the surface once more. "I married Emily Haas."

Jeff grew concerned. "John, I wanted you to recruit Emily Haas, not…"

"Whoa, Dad. Stop there. I recruited Dr. Haas for International Rescue; I married Emily Haas because I wanted to. I married her because… Because I couldn't imagine a future without her, because she took my breath away… I married Emily because she looked at me like I hung the moon and the stars just for her."

A softness crossed Jeff Tracy's face as he recalled that night. The night when he and Lucy had told their gentle son how to know when you met "the one". Lucy had taken Jeff out and told him about Alan coming that night. Shocked by the news, Jeff had done his best to hide it. Lucy had been excited about that baby as she had about the other four. She had nicknames for each. Scott was Daddy's Shadow, John their Gentle Dreamer, Virgil was The Artist, Gordon was Their Miracle (due to his premature birth – another time he had defied doctors' predictions) and Alan was the Surprise. As Lucy told Jeff, mistakes are unwanted and you wouldn't have them if you could do it over again. A surprise was something you didn't know you wanted until it was given to you.

Jeff held back much of what he wanted to say to John until he could think it through. He thanked God to this day that he had held back saying what he had first thought that night. Lucy never knew that he had regretted her pregnancy for less than a minute. It was bad enough that she knew he had initially been disappointed at Alan not having been the long wished for girl. As if God was trying to make it up to him, Alan had been Lucy's image and even had her personality. John looked so much like Lucy as well. Both of those sons were so much like his late wife. But while Alan had inherited Lucy's fiery temper and would give as good as he got, John's temper was slow to rise, and he was Jeff's peacemaker. Jeff weighed his words carefully, not wanting to hurt his son's feelings.

"John, I have to say I have my concerns. You only met a week ago. Are you sure?"

"Dad, you and Mom knew on your first date. Scott and Kate were engaged before she left the island – less than two weeks after they met. You were OK with that."

"Scott and Kate didn't marry until almost five months after they met. And while they did become engaged ten days after meeting – kinda romantic for New Years Eve, you have to admit. But it's not like they were intimate there on the island…" Jeff held his tongue when John couldn't look him in the eye for a moment. He debated having a long talk with Scott when he got home, but as Kate and Scott had been married for almost a year, it would be wasted effort at this point, right. He just hoped Alan didn't know. Then again, having been present when Jason was born seemed to have been a huge deterrent in the river of teenage hormones.

John looked at his father, serious. "Dad, Scott and Kate would have married then and there if she hadn't wanted to have her family there, to make them happy. Emily doesn't have that. From what little she has said, she isn't close to her family. You wondered why Emily first moved clear across the country, then half way around the world? I'm not sure exactly why, but I know it had something to do with her family. Emily sent her mother a message that she had gotten married. She didn't say who, just someone she had met in New Zealand, whose family lives on an island north of Auckland. Her mother had an attorney contact her about an annulment, and then had him tell her she could contact her family again when she regained her senses. I love her Dad, and she loves me. She'll be good for International Rescue and the Tracys will be good for her."

Jeff looked at his son's hopeful face. Maybe, just maybe, John truly had gotten as lucky as he had with Lucy, as Scott had with Kate. Maybe he had another daughter, hope for more grandchildren, someone to anchor their star child to the Earth. John needed that and Jeff prayed he had found that in Emily Haas.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Emily was surrounded by stunned Tracys. She sympathized with them. She had felt like that for the past few days. Finally, she looked at Kate. "The Tracy who moves slow? The one that would never surprise you." Emily looked down at her left hand, at the gold band set with diamonds. "Oh, I think he can move fast when he wants to and boy can he surprise you."

Kate choked back a laugh. "How the hell did this happen? You left here almost a week ago, John comes after you three days ago and what, you guys got married this morning?"

"No, we met for lunch, he proposed at dinner, and then were married at the U.S. consulate by the next lunch. John had a room at the Sugarloaf Lodge in Matakana…"

"Oh, I heard about that place. Some of the best shopping and restaurants in New Zealand are supposed to be there. How was it?" Kate asked.

"I wouldn't know… Never got to them."

"OK," Scott interrupted. "Alan, Tin-Tin, I need you to help me change Jason."

Scott virtually pushed the two teenagers out the room. Kate glared at Virgil and Gordon; Onaha did the same to Kyrano. All clever men, they jumped up, suddenly remembering chores elsewhere.

Onaha gently laid her right hand on Emily's left hand, causing the younger woman to turn and face her. "What it comes down to little one, is do you love him and does he love you?"

Emily smiled her face soft and dreamy. The very practical professional woman had faded away. A woman in love sat there. "Yes."

Kate grinned. "Then welcome to the family."

**_a/n - so, do you already dislike Emily's family? I sure do. The Tracys are surprised but seemingly willing to give Emily a chance... We'll see. This is all set, so I will post now and try to make everyone happy. Have a lot going on the next day or two so not sure if I will update before Friday. I will try. If not, I will make sure I update Friday morning, Okay? By the way, Sugarloaf Lodge and Matakana are real, found them on a tourist page about Auckland. Does look nice. Expensive, but nice. _**


	7. Cutting Ties, Building Bridges

**Disclaimer - If I had a nickle for each time we said this, we would be paid for this, then this would not be fan fiction and ... Sad, but true.**

**Settling in, Tracy style...**

**Chapter 7 – Cutting Ties, Building Bridges**

Jeff Tracy never seemed to hear the quiet so much as after Alan and Fermat would return to school. He had barely returned to Tracy Island when he had to grab the boys with Brains in order to return to them to Wharton's. There were times when he wished he would have given in to Alan's pleas for home schooling. His youngest would be safe, where he could keep an eye on him. But in the two years since the Hood had attacked their island home, Alan had changed so much. Jeff's youngest son still missed his home and family, but he now had more friends off the island and was more involved at school with track and other activities. As one of Alan's teachers had put it to Jeff, "Mr. Tracy, I don't know what you did with Alan, but he is just such a different boy than the one who left for Spring Break. I wish we could bottle it and give it to other students." Jeff didn't answer, because how could he say "Well, just have the child nearly lose everything that truly matters to him – home, friends, family, maybe his own life and it will force him to reevaluate his situation and grow up overnight. Oh, and don't forget to put the responsibility for saving all those things on his shoulders, causing his family to change how they treat him, while giving everyone nightmares of how a madman tried to kill him. It will make such a difference, trust me." Yeah, right. They would lock Jeff up and throw away the key. Besides, he wouldn't have wished that day on his worst enemy.

The quiet seemed more intense as he walked back into the villa, parting ways with Brains who dealt with sending off his only child by burying himself in the lab for a day or two. Jeff would be lucky to see his engineer some time tomorrow. Walking though the villa, he couldn't spot any of his sons until he entered his study. There he found Gordon talking to John "Man, I still can't believe it," Gordon was saying. "Since when have you been Mr. Impulsive?" Seeing their father walk in, John cracked, "Dad, quick, save me from the Inquisition!"

Jeff smiled, and shooed his second youngest out, telling him to make sure his chores were done before he started harassing John at work. John seemed to sigh in relief. "Are they all going to be that bad?"

"Well," Jeff mused. "This wasn't typical John Tracy behavior, was it?" Jeff hid a smile as his second son actually seemed to blush. "Hey, Gordon didn't say where everyone was, did he? The villa is practically deserted."

"According to Gordon, Scott and his family are at their house, the Kyranos are at theirs and Virgil took Emily back to Auckland. She still has to give her notice at the hospital and she wants to arrange to rent out her condo. Virgil should be back soon, I'm not sure how soon Emily will be back."

"Well, she can stay in your old room for now. The one draw back with the two of you eloping like that, it will be a couple of months before I can have a villa ready for the John Tracy family." Jeff watched as his son smiled. He realized how much this meant to John – the idea of someone waiting just for him.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Emily Haas Tracy entered Mercy General Hospital for the first time in almost three days. It was the longest break she had taken from the hospital since she had arrived a year ago. Quickly, she sought out Dr. Marcus Brady as she had to give the chief of staff her notice.

Emily found her boss in earnest conversation with Dr. Dean Kingsbury, the hospital's hot shot neurosurgeon.

"Oh and here is Dr. Haas, so happy you could grace us with your presence." Dr. Kingsbury glared at Emily.

"Sorry. I had the time off and something to do."

"Well," mused Kingsbury, "a little bird told me you were holed up at a resort with some guy for a couple days." Smirking at the surprised look on Emily's face, he continued. "Really, the goody two shoes act really is just an act." Stepping too close for Emily's comfort, the surgeon slid a hand up and down her arms. "If I'd known you were so, well, _lonely, _I would have been happy to oblige."

That was it. Watching as the man, now bent over in pain from a properly place knee to the crotch, Emily addressed his bowed form. "Listen you jackass, for one thing, I'm not your type. I'm not inflatable. Second, I wasn't holed up with some guy, I got married." At this Emily held up her left hand, addressing both men by now. "And you keep up this behavior; you are opening this facility to a sexual harassment lawsuit. Dr. Brady, I came back to give you my notice. But given this, maybe I should just leave." Dr. Brady nodded, as he had begun to suspect just whom the young doctor had eloped with. "I will be working with a charitable trust, establishing a rural community medical clinic in Akaroa. I would appreciate it if I can retain admitting privileges, and I will be talking to some specialists about setting up days they can volunteer their services. Dr. Henrichs has already committed her practice to some hours monthly to have OBGYN clinics."

Kingsbury sneered at the young doctor. "You actually think anyone would join you in some half-baked clinic scheme? And who would be stupid enough to let some little girl run such a venture herself?"

"Actually, my father trusts her completely."

Emily had never noticed Virgil come up behind her. Hopes that her new brother-in-law hadn't seen everything was dashed when the young man leaned over to whisper, "Nice knee." Turning to Marcus Brady, Virgil held out his hand. "Dr. Brady, I presume? I'm Virgil; Emily says you met my brother John the other day." Giving the oh-so devastatingly persuasive Tracy smile, "Here we send the guy to secure Dr. Haas for the clinic the Tracy Charitable Trust is establishing in Akaroa and he ends up eloping with her. Always knew John was the smartest one of the family, but now he has proven it to us by marrying Emily before anyone else could even ask her on a date."

Skilled at his job but clueless to human nature, Kingsbury broke in. "What are you saying, that because your father works for the Tracys, you think that makes you and _her_ special somehow?"

The smile gone, Virgil now glared at the obnoxious doctor. "My father doesn't work for Jeff Tracy, he _**is**_ Jeff Tracy. And you really should keep your mouth shut when it comes to Emily."

"Oh and why is that? Daddy's money going to make my life difficult?"

"Nope," Virgil mused calmly. "Because I will break your jaw if you keep badmouthing my sister-in-law. Then I have three other brothers who will want a swing at you. And _**then**_ I'll hold you while her husband has a go at you. Then I'll finally get around to telling Dad. We'll let the lawyers deal with whatever is left. That is if my other sister-in-law Kate doesn't get you first. She shot the last guy who hurt someone in our family."

With thoughts of losing future donations and wanting to maintain the Tracy goodwill, Dr. Brady maneuvered the sputtering neurosurgeon away from the Tracys. Emily turned to her brother-in-law. "Really, was that necessary Virgil?"

"Nope," Virgil smiled. "But it sure was fun."

**_a/n - I like to think the Tracys are like most families. You can mess with each other but no one can mess with your own..._**


	8. Past Imperfect

**Disclaimer - If you build it, they will come; if you write a story based on the existing intellectual property of another, you must disclaim any ownership or right to financial compensation.**

**I know I updated last night, quick (thanks Sam1 for being up and getting me that fast review. made me sleep better). but I forgot I am not going to be home tonight as I am going with my family to a Harry Potter release party at Barnes and Noble. Good news is I could get several more chapters down in the six to seven hours we'll be waiting there. sigh. so if anyone wants to review 7&8 together, I will more than understand.**

**Chapter 8 – Past Imperfect**

Jeff Tracy headed down to sickbay. As much as he knew having an infirmary on the island was a necessary evil, he always dreaded coming down here. To come into this area of the villa usually meant that one of his sons were sick or hurt, badly enough to not simply be confined to their bedroom. It was a contrast of his soul that Jeff had created International Rescue and eventually brought all five of his own sons to work the machines with him. But like so many fathers before him who had watched a child follow him into a potentially dangerous profession like law enforcement or military, Jeff knew his sons wouldn't be happy doing anything else.

Maybe that was why Kate's father had never taken Jeff to task for pulling his only daughter into IR. Previously, his daughter-in-law had been a FBI agent, like her own father before her. Each career had its potential risks.

Of course, the fact that Jeff hardly ever saw Don Eppes helped. You can't give someone hell if you don't see them.

But all of Jeff sons were safe, Kate was fine. No, Jeff was coming down to the sickbay to try and get to know his son John's new wife. Virgil had told Jeff earlier what had happened when Emily had gone to give notice her resignation at the hospital where she had been working when first drawn into the Tracy Family's life. Jeff chuckled when Virgil had relayed both Dr. Haas' (or would it be Dr. Tracy's?) sharp retorts and well-placed knee. It was obvious Emily was much like the Tracy son she had married – slow to anger, but dangerous when pushed too far. Drawing a deep breath Jeff pushed open the door to sickbay, anxious to get to know John's surprise bride.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Dr. Emily Haas had been in the Tracy Island sickbay before. A week earlier, Kate Tracy had given birth to the first Tracy grandchild here. At the time Emily had not really explored the facility. There had been no need – or time, for that matter. But now, Emily needed to make sure everything she felt necessary was at hand.

"Anything you think we need, Dr. Haas?"

Emily turned at the sound of her new father-in-law's voice. Hesitant at first, she quickly returned the smile on Jeff's face. "I have been in emergency room's that aren't as well stocked and maintained as your infirmary Mr. Tracy."

"Dr. Haas… Emily," Jeff hesitated, "I guess it would be your infirmary now. After all, you are the physician. We'll follow your lead on anything you think is necessary. That will go the same at the clinic in Akaroa."

"Are you afraid John made a bad choice?"

Jeff was surprised at the blunt question, but answered it all the same. "No, John has always made good choices. I could always trust that. I am concerned that he – and you, made an impulsive decision. But John assures me he knew you were the one, the right woman for him. Tracy men are like that. We tend to fall hard and fast. If Mrs. Tracy were still alive, we would still be together and I would still love her as much as I did when I married her. Scott and Kate were together within a short time of meeting. So I guess I am not as concerned with John's choice as I am with yours."

Emily raised eyes to Jeff's once more. "John had been my inspiration, someone I could believe in before I ever met him. When I finally met him, I felt a connection to him I had never had with anyone before. Then when John came to see me at the hospital, I… well, that was one of the most perfect days in my life. The fact that John understands and is encouraging to my dedication to my career is just a bonus. He knows I am as committed to medicine as he is to…"

Jeff smiled. "To the stars?"

Shaking her head, Emily surprised Jeff by saying, "No, to family. John loves the stars, but he loves his family more. I understand, and John knows I would never try to get in the way of either love. Maybe, he married me because John knows that I would only ask to share his loves with him."

Looking intently at his new daughter-in-law, awed by her frankness, Jeff thought of the conversation with John on Three. "You aren't close to your family are you?"

"I haven't spoken directly with them in three years." Smiling at Jeff's surprised. "Not all families are like yours. Could you live with people who never gave you their approval, people who were never there for you? My parents wanted a second son, I was a girl. A girl should have had piano or ballet recitals, I was entering high school shortly before I turned nine. A girl should be sweet and dutiful, I followed my own path. I should have married well, let my mother plan the society wedding of the year. I eloped with – or so she thinks – some "native"." Jeff snickered at that. "Oh, and I inherited my grandfather's money, not his only daughter or grandson. And I –horrors- gave as much of it away as I could under his will. What an embarrassment. Oh, and when I finally did date a fellow doctor, I embarrassed my family by dating a man with mixed blood – my mother's phrase, not mine."

"Mixed blood?"

"Edward's maternal grandparents are from India and his paternal grandfather is – was – Jewish. You can guess which one she found more offensive. And if you can't, Kate had the displeasure of meeting her. She could fill you in pretty well." Emily gave a bitter smile at the flabbergasted expression of her father-in-law. "Yes, people like that still exist. If I told her I had married Jeff Tracy's son I would be her perfect angel for the first time in my life. I can't see completely turning my back on her yet. But I do not owe her the satisfaction of that knowledge and I won't cater to her social status hierarchy. So, if you don't mind, John and I are not announcing our marriage yet. People will find out eventually, but I want… No, I need to know if she can accept anything about me just for me. I know that is hard for you to understand but I hope you can respect my wishes."

Since John had already told Jeff some of this, the Thunderbird Commander wasn't too shocked. But he began to see what John wanted for his wife. He wanted her to have a family. So it was up to Jeff to reach out. "Emily…" She smiled at her father-in-law truly calling her by her name for the first time. "If you need anything…"

"No, I'm good. I just need to start this paperwork."

"Really? I thought we had all the paperwork caught up for sickbay? Or is this some for Akaroa?"

"Neither. This is all the forms I need to change my name to Emily Tracy." Emily smiled at Jeff once more. "If it's OK with you?"

Jeff laughed. "No, always wanted a doctor in the family. Guess we finally got one. Besides, it's your name now, just like this is your home and your family."

At that Jeff left, admonishing Emily not to miss dinner or face the wrath of Onaha. As soon as he left, he felt his heart break a little for the young doctor. Jeff suspected home and family were not concepts she was use to having unconditionally. John was right. He needed Emily and Emily needed all the Tracys.

**_a/n - you think you can't dislike Emily's mother any more than right now... wait a few chapters. I hope to have ch 9 up sometime Saturday afternoon or evening. in the meantime, review, my artist's soul craves it._**


	9. Worth Fighting For

**Disclaim - oh, you know the drill. pick one.**

**Well, some of you said you already really dislike Emily's mother. Don't worry, you'll hate the battleax by the time I am done with her. **

**In addition, I had mentioned several times that Emily use to date Kate's cousin. I decided that needs to be resolved, and that is this chapter. Alan will come back eventually. I have torture... I mean a storyline for him as always.**

**Chapter 9 – Worth Fighting For**

Professor Charles Eppes kept trying not to laugh. But it was rather hard when you older brother, now a grandfather, was acting like a kid on Christmas morning. Katie was coming home. Not for good of course, but as Don put it, he would take what he could get. And as much as he knew that Don and his wife were anxious to see their only daughter, they were _**desperate**_ to see their first grandchild. Baby Jason was almost two weeks old and while Kate had e-mailed pictures of the infant, Don had waited far too long for this moment.

"Charlie, what is so funny?"

Smirking, Charlie answered, "You. Don, it's just going to be Kate, Scott and the baby. Just family, their not like guests are coming…Calm down."

"OK, _Chuck_, let's review a few facts. Fact number one, I haven't seen Kate since Andy got married, and that was four months ago. Fact number two, unlike yourself, who was actually in the room when Margaret had Nick, and just outside when Ben's wife had Norrie, my one and only grandchild is almost two weeks old and I haven't even touched him, forget hold him, yet."

"Fact three," Don's wife called from the kitchen "You are going to have a stroke before they get here if you don't calm down."

Charlie snickered, Don glowered and the doorbell rang. Both men jumped up and ran for the door. Kate stood on the front step, holding Don's grandson. Once more in his life, a tiny baby grabbed a piece of his heart. Two of the other babies who had done so smiled at Don's rapturous enchantment with the child he quickly took into his arms. The first baby hugged the other as uncle and niece greeted each other. As Charlie made to guide Kate and Scott into the house, he noticed the young woman who stood slightly behind them.

"Oh, Uncle Charlie, this is the even newer than Jason in newest Tracys. Dr. Emily Tracy, Professor Charles Eppes. Uncle Charlie, this is John's new wife Emily."

Emily smiled and shook the mathematician's hand. "Hello Professor Eppes. I hitched a ride with Scott and Kate because of a meeting I had at Cedar Sinai, but we had barely landed when I got a call the meeting had to be changed to tomorrow morning. So Kate insisted I come along. I hope you don't mind?"

Charlie smiled at the young woman, recalling the older blond Tracy son from both Kate's wedding and his son Edward's family-only housewarming. The entire Tracy clan had been there, as had the Eppes and it had been the perfect place for the announcement that Jason was on his way. Blond and blue-eyed like her spouse, Emily Tracy was tiny and delicate, reminding him of a porcelain doll. Yet there was a strength about her that belied her physical appearance. Charlie wondered if this Tracy daughter-in-law had also joined the Thunderbirds.

"So," Charlie asked, "Is that doctor as in doctoral or doctor as in medicine?"

Emily sat next to Charlie on the loveseat – the proud parents and grandparents were on the couch admiring the baby- and answered "Doctor as in medical. I was working at Mercy in Auckland when Alan came in looking for a doctor to deliver the baby. I ended up going with him. Later, the Tracys approached me about running a clinic they are helping to establish in Akaroa…"

"Akaroa? Wasn't that the village that was wiped out by a tsunami last year?" Kate's mother interjected, having overheard Charlie and Emily's conversation.

Don and Charlie noticed how quiet and sad Kate got at that. They remembered the news stories of the time, how the Thunderbirds had evacuated the village ahead of the wave; except for one old man who refused to go and had died in the disaster. A success by most standards, but Kate would have taken something like that hard. Seeing the sorrow on his daughter's face Don quickly changed the subject, insisting his grandson looked just like him. This made everyone laugh as Jason was clearly the image of his father and paternal grandfather.

"What's so funny?"

Dr. Edward Eppes came into the living room, holding open his arms for a hug from his cousin. An admiring phrase for the newest Eppes grandchild and a handshake for that child's father complete, the surgeon turned to greet his own father when he saw Emily. Freezing in shock, Edward barely heard his uncle begin to introduce him when both doctors spoke at once, both saying, "We've met."

Emily gave a shaky smile, explaining, "I use to work at Cedars, so I already knew Edward. I even met Kate once before. It was one reason why I went with Alan to deliver Jason. I knew how much Edward loved his little cousin and wanted to make sure she – and the baby – was OK."

Puzzled by his son's odd behavior, Charlie became more confused when he added, "Which worked out great for everyone, right Dr. Tracy?" Before Emily could ask Charlie to simply call her Emily, Edward croaked, "Dr. _**TRACY?" **_

With a tight smile, Scott was the one who responded. "Yes, Emily married my brother John a week ago. Is there a problem?"

His sole response to turn and walk away confused the Eppes, but the Tracys – especially the Tracy women – understood. "Excuse me," Emily muttered. "I have to talk to him." Scott got up as if to follow his sister-in-law, when his wife grabbed him by the belt and yanked him back into his seat. "Leave it Scott Tracy or I swear, everything I threatened to do to you when I was in labor, I will."

Torn between his family obligation to protect his brother's wife when said brother wasn't there and a desire to protect his potential to have more children of his own, Scott obediently sat back on the couch while the older generations of Eppes tried to ignore what was going on with the younger.

Emily caught up with Edward in the backyard. He had been about to cut through his sister Margaret's yard to get to his parents' house where he had parked his car. Anything to get away… Suddenly, Dr, Haas – sorry, Dr. Tracy was standing in front of him, blocking his path. "Edward, you have no right to be this upset. We broke up, I moved away. I am sure you haven't been crying over my leaving every night."

Refusing to look her in the face at first, Edward turned and asked, "You wouldn't even discuss marriage and then you turn around and marry some other guy. Well, I guess that he is the son of a billionaire helps…" SLAP.

Not realizing their words were carrying through an open window, the other Eppes winced in pain for their own – that sounded like it had hurt. But they realized Edward was hurting inside as well as Emily shot back, "Tracy money had nothing to do with it. I know my mother talked to you when I refused to see her. I know you know everything about my family; about the money, about the social status, about her – their – attitude on eugenics. And if you knew me at all you know none of that meant anything to me. I am not like them. I never have been. And if I had loved you as you deserve to be loved, I would have fought tooth and nail for that love. But while I loved you, I wasn't in love with you. I was sad when we broke up, but oddly enough, I wasn't heartbroken. From what Kate said, you weren't either. I know it is mainly wounded pride today, Edward, but I still consider you a good friend and I never want to lose that."

Musing over her words, Edward said "So you loved me, just not enough."

Emily gave a sad smile. "You were important enough for me to worry and care, but not enough to fight for."

"And you love John Tracy enough to fight for?"

"Yes." Emily did not elaborate. She didn't have to. The strength of her love, her commitment shone through.

High above the Earth, on Thunderbird Five, John Tracy smiled. Scott had activated his wrist communicator and made sure it was audio-send only. He had been worried about Emily going on the trip to Los Angeles to try and persuade the hospital to be a partner in the Clinic just as Mercy General was. John had known his wife was worried about seeing Edward again. But his delicate wife had the steel inside her to face any ghosts, take on any challenges and better yet, she had just declared that he was worth fighting for.

**_a/n -don't worry, Emily was right, the only hurting for Edward was wounded pride. And was that Scott sneaky or what? But that was the perfect thing for Emily to say, assuring her husband that she truly does love him. So sweet. OK - a little action next. A tad fuzzy, sorry, just got back from HP7 release party. going to go finish the book now, probably won't resurface until Sunday. See ya!_**


	10. Emily's First Rescue

**Disclaim - no, I don't own them. But I keep checking on E-Bay to see if they are available.**

**Chapter 10 – Emily's First Rescue**

John had been married for three weeks to date. For most of that time he had been on Thunderbird Five. It was a little bit funny, the way his family had immediately circled wagons, trying to protect Emily in his absence, and how his father kept trying to make sure Emily "happened" to be there when John would call in for his twice a day reports. He was due to switch places with Gordon in three days and he had never been so anxious to return to Earth. While John knew he loved Emily and he was sure she loved him, could they handle the degree of separation his job required?

But in the time since they had married, Emily had thrown herself into a variety of tasks. From prepping the clinic in Akaroa to organizing visiting physicians for the facility to even stitching up Virgil's arm after a rescue, Emily had kept busy, committed to medicine as ever. Yet John smiled, knowing that while Emily had previously worked double shifts, his family made sure she had plenty of downtime. And while Emily was use to people only looking for her when they needed her, the Tracys made sure she was simply looked out for. Surprised at first, Emily began to blossom like a rose in summer, finally granted time in the sun.

Knowing that the Tracys would look out for Emily, as they would for the rest of the family, was the only thing that made it easier for John. Then again, knowing that the Tracys took care of their own was the only thing that had always made duty on Five easier.

John's musing of home, family and –wow – his wife, were interrupted by an incoming call. Back to work…

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

"New rescue Dad…"

Jeff was intent on the screen, listening to the details, shaking his head in disbelief. The remaining Thunderbirds had poured into Jeff's study currently being transformed into Command and Control. Emily followed, having been checking up on Jason and talking to Kate. Jeff had gotten up from behind his desk, they were going to need all hands for this one. Kate, having placed her son in a portable cradle nearby, began to take his place. She raised her eyes, torn between dismay and a touch of dark humor, as the details of the rescue were being downloaded. "The same mine? The one Alan led his track team in to save themselves in the fire? Wasn't that sealed after the boys proved how easy it was to get into?"

"Nope," John responded. "The company that owned it had gone bankrupt so the park services just put up wooden barriers. Apparently, it was no deterrent to a group of partying college students. And unfortunately, they didn't go down the same way Alan took his friends."

Scott grinned. "So none of them have engineers in the family to give them clues of what shaft to use, huh?"

"Guess not," John quipped. "The shaft they went down collapsed. The Mole may be the only chance to get them in time. In addition, what little contact the authorities have made with the students – mine shafts are not conducive to cell signals – at least two of the victims have severe injuries."

"I want to go."

Everyone in the room froze. Emily stood by, quiet, watching the team. "Emily…" Jeff began.

"If people are badly hurt, EMT's – Thunderbirds or otherwise – may not cut it. I think, no, I know I can be useful."

"Em," John interjected. "Thunderbirds have helmets or can stay out of sight. We have the whole secret organization thing going here."

"Ever hear of scrubs and a mask? I use them all the time, thanks."

John had not pictured his wife going on rescues. But she might make the difference in the mission. He remembered what she had said that first night – medicine, being a doctor, was as important to her as family had been to him. John realized his father, sister-in-law and wife were all awaiting his decision. Smiling at Emily, John simply nodded. Kate grinned. "I put some scrubs and a medical bag in storage in Two Emily, you'll be all set."

Realizing that all the Tracy men were staring at her, Kate shrugged. "What can I say? I'm the perennial girl scout, always prepared for any possibility."

"You realize," Virgil muttered to Gordon before entering the lifts, "that if they ever team up together, we are doomed."

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Jeff watched with satisfaction as Gordon guided the last of the victims from the mine shaft. The fire chief who had been on site when Alan had been trapped in the woods, now approached the Thunderbirds Field Command, where Scott was set up, reviewing info with his wife and brother. "Sir," the man smiled at Scott, "I don't know how you got a doctor to accompany you this time, but it made a difference. Rescue said without her here, at least three of the vics would have died before they could have gotten them to a hospital. Ummm. She is really a doctor, right?" At Scott's nod, the chief relaxed. "Good, because EMT's are not allowed to do those kind of invasive procedures, which was the only thing that saved some lives today. Does she go on all your rescues?"

"No," Jeff answered, approaching the men from behind, as he began to help Scott pack up Field Command. "But it's good to know we can count on having her along when we'll need her." Jeff nodded at both men and went to where Emily was putting away her supplies. What was it Kate liked to say – "better than good, he/she is a Tracy." Emily certainly was, and now, she was a Thunderbird.

**_a/n - short chap that lets Emily join in on some of the action. please r/r, I am afraid no one but Sam1 is reading... Or is everyone busy with HP7? I was finished by lunch on Saturday. Would have been finished by breakfast, but my husband claimed it first. Spoiler - Harry . Oh yeah, like I would ruin it. But Rowling rules!_**


	11. Coming Home to Emily

**Disclaimer - Ah,to disclaim yet again, seems like a waste of time. But we do it yet again, even as it rots our mind.**

**OK, remind me never to post at the same time a Harry Potter book is released. It took until Sunday for most people to notice the new chapters. Well, it gave me time to polish this - thanks Sam1 for the feedback. I adore you for it!**

**Chapter 11 – Coming Home to Emily**

John Tracy was anxious. He had never been so happy to see one of his brother's pilot Thunderbird Three up to Thunderbird Five for his week down rotation. As often as Gordon had flown Three, you think he could dock a little faster. In truth a routine docking of Three to Five ran approximately 11 minutes, start to finish. If Dad ever caught them trying to pare down the time without a life or death reason, you would be wishing you had stayed in space. The fact that John was looking forward to seeing Emily would not count.

Gordon wondered if he could delay opening the hatch, any longer. If he waited too long, he began to suspect that John would cheerfully tear the door off. John was usually the calmest, most relaxed, and slowest to anger Tracy brother. Previously, he had always been glad to be relieved for his week down, but now there was Emily to go home to. Gordon wondered how it would have felt to have Lisa back home waiting for him. Both women had been blond with blue eyes, but there the resemblance ceased. Lisa had looked like an ad for the California Beach Girl, while Emily resembled a Dresden porcelain doll that his grandmother had owned. Even the increased color Emily had picked up seemed to only add to her delicate appearance. Not that Em was in truth delicate – Gordon still remembered with awe her work at the cave-in. Covered in muck, mud and blood, no one had needed a shower as badly as Emily after. But he had to remember not to tell her that again. Emily's tongue could be as sharp as her scalpel.

When the hatch finally opened and Gordon entered the space station, John was pure professionalism. Gordon, prankster that he was, couldn't resist repeatedly asking the same questions, or making up some rather dumb ones. Sensing John's patience growing _very_ thin, Gordon finally took mercy on the newlywed and sent him on his way.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Making the final approach to Tracy Island, John began the preparations that would nestle Thunderbird Three back in its silo beneath the library. He had to admit, his Dad had style. One came out of the lower pool, Two from the side of an extinct volcano and Three's launch site was under the library, a circular building that split apart whenever the 'Bird went up or returned. While usually, the transfer had a co-pilot, there had been a rescue just before Gordon was due to leave. Kate had passed the physical, so Tin-Tin was running Command back on the Island and her mother was watching baby Jason. John suspected that Scott would have his wife running Field Command, easing back into field work. He knew that Emily was on the mission as well – an oil field fire in Saudi Arabia – as casualties had been confirmed.

John frowned slightly at this, his wife's second rescue. When Jeff Tracy had proposed recruiting Dr. Emily Haas for International Rescue, John had thought she would simply come when called for serious injuries. Then John had married her and he thought that it would be great for Emily to be actually on hand, since the Tracys tended to understate injuries or illnesses. The idea of his wife as a Thunderbird was frightening to John. It was bad enough that he had to worry about his father and brothers, but now his wife was in on rescues? They would have to discuss this later.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Emily Tracy was tired, but it was a good tired. Civilian rescue personnel at the scene had been thrilled that the Thunderbirds had brought a doctor along. Emily had been able to set up near Field Command again and knew from the injuries of the oil workers that at least eight of the men would have died if not given advanced care at the scene. She also knew that there were few missions that it would make sense for a physician to go along on. In most cases, basic EMTs, either from one of the team or civilians, would be sufficient until they could be taken to a hospital. And Emily did have to be at the clinic at least two days a week. But the work she had contributed to International Rescue thrilled her; she hoped John was as proud of her as Jeff kept saying he was.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

John had thought that his wife would be on Thunderbird Two. He had gone to that 'Birds silo to wait for her. But somehow Kate had convinced her husband to let her fly One back by herself and she had taken Emily with her. By the time John had found this out – via his brother Virgil – Emily had already gone back to their room to shower and change. John left Jeff and Virgil to secure Thunderbird Two while Scott went to check and make sure his wife hadn't scratched the paint on Thunderbird One.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Emily was just finishing up her shower when John walked in. Well, here was something he hadn't known, Emily sang in the shower. Or at least when she took showers alone she did. While Emily would never fill a stadium, her voice was pleasant and made him smile as she sang an old song he could recall his parents dancing to.

_**At last, my love has come along**_

_**My lonely days are over**_

_**And life is like a song**_

_**Oh, yeah, at last**_

_**The skies above are blue**_

_**My heart was wrapped up in clovers**_

_**The night I looked at you**_

_**I found a dream that I could speak to**_

_**A dream that I can call my own**_

_**I found a thrill to rest my cheek to**_

_**A thrill that I have never known**_

_**Oh, yeah when you smile, you smile**_

_**Oh, and then the spell was cast**_

_**And here we are in heaven**_

_**For you are mine**_

_**At last**_

By the time the last line had left her mouth, Emily found it occupied by her husband's bracing kiss. John wanted to discuss Emily going on missions; Emily wanted to tell John how exciting it was to be included in something so vital and important. But that could wait until later.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Later came much too soon.

After welcoming John back home, the newlyweds joined the family for dinner. As was common, much of the discussion revolved around the latest mission. The official debriefing was scheduled for after the meal. Jeff smiled at Emily as he excused her from the debriefing. John had to resist the urge to knock the smirk off Virgil's face after that. At least Scott didn't dare make a comment. Kate was there and Scott liked sleeping in his own bed.

Emily led John down to the beach, reminding them both of that first day in Auckland. She realized that her husband was quiet – even for him. "OK, what is the problem, John? And don't try to deny it, something is bothering but you don't want to say it."

John smiled at his wife while he sat on the sand. Watching waves rush to the shore, he looked up and pointed. "About there is where Thunderbird Five is, did you know that?" Emily nodded as she sat beside him. John had pointed it out on their wedding night as well. Looking very solemn, he continued, "Do you know how hard it is to be up there, three-fourths of the year while my family puts itself at risk for the world?" Gently touching her face, Emily urged him to continue with her eyes. "Emily, I have only just found you. I don't want to lose you. It scares the hell out of me for you to be at the sites of rescues."

Emily nodded. "I understand. And it scares me for you to be up on a satellite most of the year. What if the Hood or some other lunatic targets it again? What if a meteor were to damage it? How about technical failure? It takes over an hour to get up there in Thunderbird Three, what if that is not enough time to save you? But you love this, just as your family does. And you love being among the stars. I will love being here for you to come back to. I can't guarantee nothing will happen to me, just as you can not make that promise in return. But I can promise you this John Glenn Tracy; whether I die tomorrow or we live to be a couple of seniors rocking on a front porch together, I will love you every day of our lives. Will you accept that or are you actually not able to accept who I am? Because I need to know before it becomes impossible for me not to live without you."

Looking at her bright blue eyes and running a hand along her waves of golden hair, John smiled. Damn, he knew she was right. And he knew that she would probably be perfectly safe with the Thunderbirds. John could only pray the day would never come that Emily would be put at risk out there, because he already could not imagine living without her. And then Emily leaned over to kiss him. At that point John decided to save the argument for a day he might win it.

OK, so that might take a while. Who cares?

**_a/n - Yes, that is their version of a fight. Kate and Scott yell a lot, then agree. Emily and John are rational people who will allow each other to express their views and will respect their opinion. _**

**_By the way, the song is At Last by Etta James. That can be added to my disclaimer. That isn't mine either. But I thought a fairly short but very romantic song would be a great way for Emily to welcome her husband back for the first time as his wife._**


	12. Small Surprises

**Disclaimer - Borrower I may be, but I shall return the intellectual property of others when I am done.**

**Wow! Lots of new reviews, thanks so much. I am glad people like the story, and it helps to hear from you. But please keep reviews to the story and if you wnat to say anything else about other things - and if you are curious what I mean, please check on recent reviews - I accept personal messages through my page or you can e-mail me. Other than that, I love to hear from readers, and let's get on with the story.**

**Chapter 12 – Small Surprises**

Emily was tired and slightly nauseated. She had to admit, she had been burning the candle at both ends. But there was a lot that she wanted to get done before John's next rotation down, when Scott was due to go up. It was with thoughts of John coming back that she remembered his last day down the month before.

_**Three weeks earlier (or six days after the end of chapter eleven)**_

While her husband was back for such a short time, Emily still had work to do on her own. She had sandwiched in two days at the newly opened Akaroa Medical Clinic, reviewed schedules for visiting specialists, checked out the housing arranged for said specialists and monitored Jeff's well being when the Thunderbird's commander had returned with heat exhaustion after a forest fire in Canada.

But this morning she had worked to clear her calendar. Kate had promised to reign in Jeff so that Emily could spend as much time as possible with John. Emily lay beside her husband, watching him sleep. She had felt him crawl in beside her after a rescue at three o'clock in the morning but had been too tired after a day of working at the clinic and trying to make her father-in-law rest. Emily swore that no one in the family knew what the phrase "take it easy" meant. Laughing silently, she realized she was a fine one to speak, look at the schedule she kept. Thinking of that schedule, Emily slid out of bed for a moment. She wanted to double check on the rotations for the clinic and pulled out her desk calendar. Halfway through her review Emily noticed something, something that got her thinking…then laughing.

"Em? Honey, are you OK?" John opened bleary eyes. Smiling, Emily slipped back in bed with him and kissed him gently.

"I was just checking on something and I realized that something should have happened that hasn't." John looked confused and Emily took pity on him. "Now, I don't want to say anything to your family until I am sure, and I am afraid of disappointing you if I am wrong, but I am fairly sure I am not." John became even more mystified at his usually practical wife's babble. "John, how do you feel about us having a baby?"

John's self-satisfied smile and bracing kiss told Emily all she needed to know. He felt pretty damn good about it.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

In the three weeks since John had gone back up to Thunderbird Five, Emily had confirmed her pregnancy with Dr. Henrichs when the woman came to do her clinic duty. Between the Physician's Assistant that had been hired and the rotations of other doctors with two New Zealand hospitals and the specialists who would occasionally visit from Los Angeles, Emily found most of her work relegated to administrative duties. Oddly enough, she found that to be far more satisfying than she had the paperwork of working for a hospital. She still worked some clinic days, but knew that as her pregnancy increased, even the short flight from Tracy Island would make her new family anxious. They would be nervous now if they knew she never flew alone these days. Of course, as Emily saw it, she never had. All she could say was it was a relief that John had only seen good things from her being pregnant.

The rest of the family remained ignorant as to Emily's condition. She wanted John to be standing next to her when the Tracys were told that a second Tracy grandchild was on its way. Two thoughts flowed through her mind; first, she could recall subtly letting John know that she was in fact pregnant (not easy with his father and two of his brothers in the room) and second, more frighteningly, Emily would have to force a confrontation with her mother soon. Susan Haas was the power broker in the family; the one Emily would have to deal with. Emily knew her father and brother did nothing without Susan's approval; Emily had never done anything that met with her mother's approval. But once John and Emily had announced her pregnancy to the family, she knew Jeff would be itching to release the marriage announcement and her mother would give approval to her daughter's oh-so-acceptable union. It was important for Emily that her mother give in before it was known that her daughter had married one of Jeff Tracy's sons, as close as marrying into royalty as existed in America. She knew her family would never be the loving, supportive group her in-laws were, but was it too much to ask for acknowledgment that Emily mattered?

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Two days later, Emily and John sat down to dinner with the family. The foundation had been laid in a clearing near Scott and Kate's villa, the pre-fab house would arrive some time next week, designed much as the other couple's had been. But for now, Emily and John were happy to be ensconced in John's old room. With Alan and Fermat newly home, Scott's family at the table (not as common as before, but more common with Scott up on Five) and John back on Earth, now was the perfect time to make an announcement. Before leaving Five with Gordon, John had pulled Scott aside and let him in on the secret. Big brother had been smug at knowing the news before even their father, but had paled at the thought that he had taken Emily along on another rescue and had never even known that his sister-in-law was pregnant. It would take Scott a while to recover from that.

Alan Tracy was suspicious. Emily and John kept looking at each other as if they wanted to say something. It reminded him of the day when Scott and Kate had tried to get their families attention to announce…

It was Alan's poor luck that just as he went to softly ask John that the room had one of those rare quiet moments. "John, is Emily pregnant?" In the utter silence that filled the room, it was hard to determine which blond was blushing harder. Seeing the way Emily's eyes sparkled and John's self-satisfied smile told Jeff Tracy all he wanted to know. Once again, it was Alan who had –unintentionally this time – announced a forthcoming Tracy grandchild.

At least this one had not been conceived on a Thunderbird. Jeff felt duly blessed at that. And looking at John's smiling face, he saw Lucy each time she had announced her condition. Would this be a granddaughter? It would be nice but he would never count on it. His sons were the seventh generation of Tracy men, not a daughter born in nearly two hundred years that he knew of. But a man could dream, couldn't he?

**_a/n - yeah, I know, another pregnant Tracy wife. Emily got pregnant even faster than Kate. But this will not be a pattern. It does fit in with the two oldest Tracy brothers but wouldn't make sense for the others as much. Have to get a giggle at Alan. Not only did he play match maker (unintentionally) for Scott and John, he also announced their wives pregnancies (once on purpose, once by accident). OK, Emily's mother is next, and if you disliked her before, you will hate her soon. As always, thanks for the reviews._**


	13. Confrontations With My Mother

**Disclaim - Like, duh. **

**OK, I have been promising you this since, what, chapter 6? You will hate her, trust me.**

**Chapter 13 – Confrontations With My Mother**

It had been more than a month now since Emily and John had announced her pregnancy. In that time John had spent a week cosseting his wife as much as she would let him. He had gone with her on clinic days, cheerfully volunteering his time working in the office or just watching out to make sure Emily was alright. Even when he hadn't been with her, he had shuttled her back and forth, while supervising the furnishing of their home. With Alan and Fermat home – Alan's cast had come off a week before his return from Wharton's and his arm was as good as ever – John could afford to spend more time with Emily. Not as much as he would like, but still in the two rotations he had down in that time, John had been able to squeeze in time for them as a couple that tied them over until the next time.

Jeff had suggested a slightly delayed honeymoon but the couple had elected to plan on something for their first anniversary. Between suggestions for locations of the trip and suggestions for baby names, Emily sometimes felt like reminding them one was more than six months away and the other was even longer out! But the warm, loving feelings that surrounded her these days helped her hold her tongue. The Tracys were only like this because they cared. Knowing this, Emily told John before he had left a few days earlier - this time John was only going up for two weeks, since Fermat and Brains were heading up for their three week "summer vacation" at that point – that it was time to deal with her _other_ family. Make or break, Emily had to know where she stood with the family of her birth.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Though you couldn't tell from the graceful manner in which she walked through the La Mediterranee Restaurant on 2nd Avenue in New York City, Dr. Emily Tracy was a nervous wreck. A reasonable distance from Tracy Towers, Emily couldn't help but smile at the fact that Jeff and Kate had just _happened_ to have meetings planned for the same day that Emily had scheduled this long-overdue confrontation with Susan Haas. As days had become weeks and the weeks had become months, it had been harder and harder for Emily to think of Susan as "mother" or the others as "family". Since her marriage to John, she had been surrounded by a real family and was no longer willing to accept the status quo. Knowing her mother as she did, Emily suspected she knew this meeting's outcome – Susan Haas would demand her daughter "do what is expected".

Well, Emily never had before. Why start now?

In the three and a half months since Emily had married John, the doctor had received a weekly message in her e-mail account from Jordan Pierce, a junior partner in her father's law firm and apparently one of the few who knew of her marriage to an "islander". The message was always the same: Annul the marriage and return to civilization (aka Manhattan). Jordan had even made it clear he was still considered highly eligible and available. Yuck. What, she had mused, had she ever done to deserve that mental image?

As Emily approached the table, Susan Belmont Haas raised her eyes to examine her only daughter. A fissure of resentment ran through the older woman, whom, through a personal trainer and discreet plastic surgery, did not look old enough to be Emily's mother, forget the fact that her son was six years older than his sister. Thinking of Roderick, Susan allowed herself the satisfaction that at least her son had turned out right.

Roderick was a junior partner at his father's law firm and was engaged to marry the daughter of the other senior partner. Claudia Beckett had been the debutante of the year when she had made her society bow and had received a degree in Romantic Languages from Bryn Mawr. The younger woman had already joined her mother and Susan in their charitable committees. Her future daughter-in-law was the ideal young woman in Susan's eyes. Her own daughter, with her blue eyes sparkling with emotion, her bright blond hair pulled back, yet falling in waves down her back and a slight tan making her glow with vibrancy, looked like her father's family but Gerald had never been able to comprehend his daughter either. Emily's sharp mind, academic achievement, her dedication to her chosen profession would e understandable, even praiseworthy in a son. But in a daughter? What had Susan done to deserve this?

"Mother?"

"Sit."

Well, Emily had never received a warm welcome from her mother in her life. Why should now be any different? Dutifully sitting across from her mother, Emily waited with expectation and a small sense of dread at the inevitable. Would this be the day her parent pushed her too far, the day Emily would cut all ties to the family of her birth? Somehow the thought was no longer as frightening as it had once been. Marrying John had brought her more than a husband. Now she had a father, brothers, a sister, a nephew, dear friends and happiest of all, the miracle that now grew beneath her heart. Feeling the love of the entire Tracy clan behind her, Emily instantly straightened and faced her mother head on.

"Thank you for meeting with me, Mother. We need to talk."

Susan's well made up face revealed nothing but her eyes were cold with disdain. She suspected what her greatest mistake wanted from her and she had come prepared. Instructing a hovering waiter to simply bring two martinis – no menus required – Susan barely noticed when Emily had her order changed to a mineral water. Never having bothered to learn her daughter's likes or dislikes, she was unsure of Emily's reasoning and frankly, could not care less.

"Well," Susan asked impatiently, "I have to assume you have come to your senses." That said, she handed her daughter a legal folder with annulment papers.

Emily sighed. "Mother, an annulment simply isn't possible." At her parent's glare, Emily took a strengthening sip of the just delivered water. "I am having a baby. You are going to be a Grandmother."

Susan was incensed. "I will have no mongrels in this family. Our position will not allow it." That said, she handed Emily two business cards. Reading them, Emily raised horrified eyes to her mother's. The divorce attorney's card was bad enough but the other…

"Emily, if you expect to be welcomed back into the family, you will need to get rid of all your mistakes first."

Furious beyond belief, Emily spat "My baby is not a mistake Mother, nor is my marriage. My husband, his family and I are all thrilled about the baby. And welcomed back? I have never been welcomed or wanted in _**your**_ family. Why should I have hoped you would have changed? I was a fool for that, but only that."

"Keep your voice down Emily, you are embarrassing us both."

"Good," Emily snarled. "Maybe some people will know you _**had**_ a daughter."

Perfectly sculpted eyes rose at the past tense her daughter had used but Susan gave away no other emotion. Pulling out another legal folder, she pushed it across the table. "Fine. Then sign this if you want to live with your mistakes. This family certainly won't."

"Hold it."

Puzzled at the new voice, both women turned to it. Katherine Eppes Tracy had walked up to the table, eyes daggers at Susan Haas.

"Agent Eppes, wasn't it?"

"Oh, I left the Bureau more than a year ago. I work in the private sector now."

"Fine, Miss Eppes, I merely need Emily to sign this, then we can all leave."

"How do you know Em and I weren't planning to have lunch here?"

Susan raised her eyebrows once more. "As if you could afford to. Miss Eppes this is a five star French Restaurant in Manhattan. I doubt a former civil servant and a doctor who has chosen to work for a charitable trust could even afford the valet parking."

Kate was ignoring the woman, instead perusing the cards and documents in front of Emily. Turning her disgusted face to the society matron, she growled, "You sick bitch." Touching Emily's cold hand, Kate had gently asked, "Are you OK?" At Emily's tight nod, Kate handed her the papers that would disinherit and disavow Emily if she did not agree to terminate her pregnancy and divorce her husband. "Sign baby. You don't need them; you have a real family now." Turning back to Susan, Kate bashed "And you sign these." Susan blinked, then took the documents Kate had pulled from her briefcase. "These documents state that you will make no claims on the former Emily Haas, her husband or her husband's family. You will also not try to claim any children of that marriage in the event of either Emily or her spouse's demise." No where on either form was that name Tracy until Kate signed as witness on both documents. After she had finished witnessing both forms, Kate handed one form to Mrs. Haas and stored away the one she had brought from the Tracy Family lawyers. "I'll have copies of this forwarded to your attorneys. Tell them to have copies of your document ready to go back with the messenger."

Kate stood, placing her hand supportively under Emily's arm. "Now if you don't mind, our father-in-law is here to join us for lunch. Nursing and expectant mothers shouldn't skip meals, should we Dr. Tracy?"

Susan Haas, who had been turning from her daughter and her companion, froze at the name. Pale, she turned to the younger women. "Tracy?" she whispered, horrified. No, she thought, it couldn't be.

Kate smiled coldly at her. "Yes, Tracy. Mrs. Katherine Tracy and Dr. Emily Tracy, wives of Scott and John Tracy, the eldest two sons of Jeff Tracy. Yes, **THE** Jeff Tracy."

Realizing her error, Susan tried to reclaim lost ground. "Emily, my dear…"

Emily actually took a step back in disgust from her mother. "No. You never gave me your love, you never gave me your approval, and you never gave me a thought if you could help it. Well, now you won't have to because I will be walking away and I will never think of you again. Be happy Mrs. Haas, or at least as happy as you ever could be."

Before Susan Haas could say anything more, she heard a man call out "Kate, Emily!" A smiling Jeff Tracy came across the restaurant, followed by a couple Susan recognized as a current U.S. Senator and her husband. "Carol, Bill, I'd like you to meet my two lovely daughter-in-laws, Katherine Tracy and Dr. Emily Tracy. Emily," Jeff declared with pride "is the young doctor I was telling you about, the one who has not only agreed to run the Tracy Charitable Trust Clinic in Akaroa, but has set up a remarkable program for visiting specialists to rural New Zealand." Smiling at the two young women, he went on. "Both my daughter-in-laws are as bright as they are beautiful."

"Well, Jeff," the Senator's husband declared. "Your boys sure know how to pick them. Kate, my girl, Jeff has been showing off pictures of young Jason. And I hear that by next year, he'll be having another grandchild to be bragging about?"

Emily gave a becoming blush as the conversation, not unnoticed by many in the upscale establishment, moved to a private alcove. The one who watched it the most was the one who suddenly realized how much she had lost. A bright, beautiful, accomplished daughter who had made a social match most society matrons could only drool over.

It was a sad statement of the relationship the Haas' had with Emily that when the delayed marriage announcement appeared in newspapers the next day, most people never connected Emily with the Haas'. The only biological family mentioned was her late grandfather and as Susan had preferred to use her step-father's name, no one knew that Emily was the child that they had fed, sheltered and educated but had never given what a child needs most – her family's love and approval. They didn't acknowledge her now as they knew Emily had meant it – she would never acknowledge them as family, they would never have the valuable link to the Tracys and they had no one to blame but themselves.

**_a/n - I hope you hated Susan as much as I did. And I created her!!! More than likely, you will never hear from her again. Emily now has the Tracys, and before anyone asks, Kate views herself as the big sister to the Tracy clan; Emily married a younger (barely) brother so... If in-laws show up again, I gotta bring the Eppes back... They are fun..._**


	14. When Did Alan Become a Leader?

**OK - is anyone else not getting updates in their e-mail. very frustrating**

**OK, more family time... This will lead up to something big.**

**Chapter 14 – When did Alan become a leader?**

After the argument with her mother in New York, Emily was a little depressed. But the Tracys refused to allow her to feel down. It was easier to bounce back for three reasons: 1) It was against her nature to ignore that besides her birth family's approval, she finally had everything she ever wanted; 2) Emily simply didn't have the time to be depressed and 3) Alan was too much fun.

Now that her youngest brother-in-law was home full time for the summer, Emily had gotten to know him much better. John and Alan were the two Tracy brothers who looked the most alike, both closely resembling their late mother. But their personalities were so different… Yet Emily couldn't help but feel that it was those differences that made his baby brother so precious to her husband, as well as the rest of the family. Emily had heard the stories about how Alan used to be. These days, Alan was much more mature and was a valuable asset to International Rescue. With all the boy – at barely seventeen, she still viewed him as such - had been through in the last couple of years, it was easy to understand how he could have changed so much… And while Alan still had a hot temper, one that had been known to clash with his strong-willed father on occasion, the two had grown much closer.

Emily had gone in search of Alan today. While on the mainland for a few days for the clinic, Emily had arranged to do a mail pickup. Three letters were marked for Alan, which was unusual. Alan had friends from Wharton's that he kept in touch with during the summer, but that was by e-mail. Most of the other mail was either in Jeff's study or had been given to Kyrano for proper sorting. That man was brilliant at spotting junk mail.

If she had been asked, Emily would have admitted that she was simply curious. Curious as to the letters but also curious as to where Jeff and Alan would disappear to on occasion. Entering a storage area near the hanger, Emily stopped in surprise.

Dirty, streaked with grease, her father-in-law and his youngest son worked in relative silence on an old car. Nearby, Kate sat on a chair, making notes while baby Jason slept in a swing. Spotting Emily, Kate smiled and motioned her over. Pointing to the car, Kate explained, "Alan's sixteenth birthday present, a 1959 Ford Thunderbird convertible. It was the only thing he asked his father for that year."

"OK," Emily mused. "Two questions: One, what is wrong with the car and two, where does he drive it?"

"Oh, it's not drivable, hasn't been drivable, not for years." At Emily's confused look, Kate continued with a smile. "It needed tons of work and Alan won't need a car until college next fall. But whenever Alan comes home, this is where he and Jeff come to. They work on the car together. By the time it is done, Alan will have had more than a real nice car. He will have had time alone with his father, and Jeff will have some wonderful memories of having done this with his baby boy."

"So why are you here?"

"With the way Jeff snatches Jason at every opportunity? It's the only way I get to spend time with _my_ baby boy."

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Alan looked over at where he knew Kate was sitting, thinking she had been talking to the baby again while working on a security report. Instead, Emily was there. He had to admit, he was a little confused. Why would she be down here? She shouldn't be heading to the clinic, having just come back, nor was Emily on active Thunderbird status. Now that his father knew Emily was pregnant, Jeff had insisted that Emily not go on any more rescues. While she would probably be safe, Jeff pointed out that police or rescue personnel who were expecting were put on desk duty and he had done the same for Kate. Luckily, no rescues had come up that Emily would have been needed on, so it was a moot point for now.

Having been waiting for Alan to hand him a wrench, Jeff looked up to see what had distracted his son. Smiling at his daughter-in-laws, he called out "Did you need anything, Emily? Kate is doing fine on her own making sure I don't get Jason to start any of the heavy work yet." Alan snickered at this; he personally could be as bad as his father at trying to get some time with his nephew. Though at least unlike Jeff, Alan was not trying to show Jason how to rebuild a carburetor.

Emily walked over to her brother-in-law, smiling. "Mail run. And three of the letters were for you."

"Me?" "Alan?" Alan and Jeff had spoken at the same time. Reaching over, Alan took the three letters out of Emily's hands. Looking at the return addresses, the youngest Tracy son seemed torn between excitement and apprehension. Not looking at his father, Alan stood silent, just holding the envelopes. "So?" Kate called out. "Are you going to open them, or do you pull a Karnack? I have to warn you, Carson's script writers are all dead by now."

Jeff seemed to suddenly understand. "Hey, Alan, I need to go over a report with Scott and check on something with Brains. Why don't you go back to your room and open up the letters there?" Nodding but still silent, Alan walked away from the car, as Jeff began to gather up the tools, something Alan usually did. Kate and Emily looked at each other and Kate simply shrugged. Nope, that was not normal Alan Tracy behavior.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Poised at his desk in the sitting area of his bedroom, Alan stared at the three letters now open before him. He didn't know which shocked him more. Then he began to smile… They would all surprise his family. Cool.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

By the time the Tracys sat down for dinner, everyone on the island knew about the letters. If Jeff had to venture a guess, he would presume that the only island resident who wasn't curious was John and that was due to the simple fact John was up on International Rescues Space Station.

Actually, Jeff would be wrong. Alan had called John to relay the news and get some feedback. Looking over his family and friends, all watching him expectantly, Alan snarked "And you guys want to know what?"

Gordon was severely tempted to yank his baby bro from the table and dunk him in the pool until he spilled all. Scott wanted to drag Alan into the study and have a tag team interrogation with Dad – or maybe Kate. She was good at that as well. In one form of the other, everyone wanted to know what, exactly, was up with Alan. Observing the varying degrees of curiosity and confusion, with a touch of apprehension, Alan finally took mercy on his family.

"OK. Three letters, and yes, all three are important – at least to me. The first letter is almost guaranteed to shock you the most. And it might annoy Scott a little." Well that definitely peaked the oldest Tracy son's interest. Alan pulled the letters out of a back pocket, handing the first one to his father. Jeff unfolded the letter and began to smile. "What Dad is about to say, but I am going to beat him to, is that all the college prep classes paid off as I have been pre-accepted for Harvard University next year."

Once the excited chatter, and noogies from Gordy had died down, Scott – Yale man that he was asked, slightly miffed – "OK, so you get to make Dad and John happy… What are the other two letters?"

Emily snickered, knowing that if Alan had been pre-accepted at Yale, John would have been insulted. Though at least her husband would have kept it hidden from Alan. Of course, Scott would have been gloating so much…

Kate, having glared her own spouse into silence, asked "While his tone can be improved, Scott is right, Kiddo. What are the other two letters?"

Alan smiled. "Actually, I owe this one to you Kate, so I guess I should let you see it first." Sliding that letter to his sister-in-law, he laughed at the way her eyes widened and the very un-FBI like squeal that emitted from her. Still clutching the letter, Kate jumped up from her seat and ran over to hug Alan. Smiling at the rest of the table Alan explained. "You all know that I love to read science fiction?" Everyone nodded, so he continued. "Well, Kate found out I have been writing some of my own stories for a while now. And she encouraged me to submit some of them. Well, I have been since Spring Break. This is a letter accepting one of them for publication in Sci-Fi Fics Quarterly, and included a check for $500. Small change by Tracy standards, I'll admit, but a guy has to start somewhere, right?"

Now that Kate was back in her seat and the voices had once more died down, Fermat joined in the questions. "A-Alan? I bet I know wh-what the th-third letter was. I s-saw that you were cc'd on my letter."

"So do you wanna explain?"

"Fr-fr-frankly A-Alan, I th-think you c-can do it f-faster."

Alan and Fermat snickered at the younger boy's self-depreciating humor and touched fists, their all-is-cool signal. With that Alan began to explain. "OK, so Fermat and I have been taking college level course work, OK, so Fermat almost always had some but… Anyhow, umm, I also had track and Fermat had his extra curricular activities. Fermat has also been an honor society officer at Wharton since last year and I don't know if Brains told you, he is the regional VP for Future Scientists of America, northeast chapter. Well, I am going in as Captain of the Track Team and I don't know if you knew this but I was kinda-elected-student-council-president." The last part was said quickly as if Alan was afraid to say it out loud. Dead silence reigned, so Alan chose to continue. Talking was better than the shock emitting from his family. "Well, both Fermat and I are among seven Wharton students selected to represent the school at the Seventh Annual Student Leaders Convention this year. If you OK it Dad, and Brains, of course, we will need to go back to school a few days early as the convention starts the Thursday before Labor Day, and ends that Sunday. Since the convention is in Boston this year, Wharton's says if we go to the convention, they will arrange transport to the school Sunday night. So, can we? It's like a huge honor and I will so be on my best behavior. I have too much to lose if I don't Dad, honest!" Alan looked at his dad, baby blue eyes big and pleading.

Jeff smiled to himself and made eye contact with Scott and Kate. Scott was practically puffed with pride; this had more than made up for Alan choosing John's alma mater over his. Well, almost. Kate **_nodded_** at Jeff; it was so wonderful to see Alan balancing between a child-like sense of excitement and the maturity marking his path to manhood. Brains one-armed hug told Fermat he could go as well.

"Yes, Alan, you can go. But I want to see all the details on the conference before I sign of on any permission slip, got it?" Alan smiled nodding, as Tin-Tin leaned over for a quick hug.

Not content to leave be, Gordon staged whispered to Virgil "Since when is Alan a leader?" Virgil's giggle-snort was cut short by a clip in the back of the head from Emily, as Kate scored one on Gordon. Rubbing their abused craniums, Virgil's mutter made everyone crack up.

"Told you we were in trouble if they ever joined forces."

**_a/n - Alan is very different in my stories then from how others have portrayed him. But with all the torture - I mean challenges - he has been through I like to think he would put it into creating positive change. Besides, wait until you see what I am setting him up for... hee-hee, snicker, snort._**


	15. Student Leaders and Hurricaine Meg

**Disclaim - nope not mine, my taxes are high enough, thanks**

**If anyone is having trouble, missing chappies, let me know, should be able to e-mail extra if needed. what is up w/ site??? Help**

**Chapter 15 – Student Leaders and Hurricane Meg**

Tin-Tin Kyrano was a little sad. Alan was going back to Wharton's for his Senior Year and would no longer came home for the odd weekends like he had before. With track, student council and his course load, Alan would not be home until Thanksgiving. It was hard to be in a relationship when your significant other was gone from you so often. Just then, Emily came out to the pool where Tin-Tin had been dangling her feet in the water. Well, the teenager thought, at least she saw Alan about the same amount of the year as Emily saw John. What would life for them be like after college? With Alan accepted to Harvard, Tin-Tin's parents began to hint about a satellite program for her degree.

John was still down for his three weeks from Thunderbird Five and came out to the patio where his wife was sitting by the pool. Kate had encouraged her to do what she loved to do, sit by the pool and work on reports. John had brought out some paperwork he had been doing for Tracy Industries and joined Emily.

Looking up at her husband, Emily smiled. The "bump" as John liked to call it was becoming more noticeable, and was a constant source of fascination for the astronomer. Speaking of which…"How is the book coming?"

"Good. I think I may be able to leave a rough draft behind, if someone would care to read it…"

The smile on Emily's face was absolutely worth it for John.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Alan was heading out to the pool, as Onaha had told him that Tin-Tin was out there. He was leaving for Boston in a week, and John was due to go back up to Five in a few days. Alan was anxious to spend time with both his girlfriend and his often absent brother. But before he could get out of the villa, Kate came running in. "Alan, come on, I have to call Fermat!"

Fermat? Why on earth would Kate need to speak with Fermat?

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Jeff and Brains were reviewing data from Thunderbird Five when Kate came running into the study, Alan on her heels. "Brains, where is Fermat?"

"H-he is w-working on an ex-ex-ex _science project_."

"You have **got** to get him, now!"

Alan and Jeff kept peppering Kate with questions but her news was for the Hackenbackers to hear, if not first, at least at the same time as the Tracys. Finally, father and son came back on screen. "Y-yes, Kate? Is s-something wrong?" Fermat was trying desperately to remain calm, which puzzled the Tracys and his father but Kate only started to grin.

"Not according to my Uncle Charlie." Fermat began to grin and hyperventilate at the same time. "Full ride, Fermat, full ride!"

Tired of being left in the dark, Alan snatched the paper Kate had waved at the screen out of her hand and read it, jaw dropping. "Fermat, my man, a full scholarship and pre-admission to Cal-Sci; that is awesome." Suddenly, the blond looked a bit sad. "Guess, you are not gonna look at MIT anymore. Would have been cool. But this is a great chance – I'm happy for you dude." Fermat nodded, torn between sadness at the thought of being separated from his best friend for the first time in years and the opportunity of a lifetime. He knew Kate had been sending her Uncle Charlie, who sat on the prestigious college's admission committee, information on him for a while now. Jeff and Brains both congratulated the younger Hackenbacker, the father almost bursting with pride. Neither noticed Alan slipping out of the room. Kate did and went over to the balcony. She had been right; Alan had joined Tin-Tin out by the pool. The girl didn't know what had saddened her boyfriend but it didn't matter. She would be there if he needed her.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

By the time Fermat and Brains returned to Tracy Island, John and Tin-Tin had worked to cheer Alan up considerably. And Emily had given Tin-Tin an idea: Maybe she could go to college in the Boston area _with _Alan. It was time for Tin-Tin to start looking at non-satellite study programs. John had not been too sure of the idea, but seeing how the thought of at least Tin-Tin being close by brightened up Alan so much, he wasn't going to discourage them. If she were accepted to a school in Boston and if her parents would go for the idea, then John would worry about his father's blood pressure.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

The Barrier Hotel was the newest hotel in Boston, thirty five stories and covering what had been five blocks of waterfront property on Boston Harbor. And now it was the temporary home to two thousand seniors and chaperones from high schools across the country. Wharton Academy, the exclusive boarding school had selected seven of it brightest and best, leaders of the next graduating class to attend. All seven resumes had been approved; making them the most represented school in the country. While nearly a fourth of the students were from the northeast, many credited that from the location of the convention this year. The convention organizer always found that the region where it was held was always the most represented.

Alan Tracy and Fermat Hackenbacker had been dropped off by their respective father a few minutes earlier. Jeff and Brains had transported the majority of the boys' luggage and school supplies to Wharton's before heading to Boston. After a lunch – supposedly to celebrate the boys having not only been selected for the Student Leadership Convention, but for both having secured early admissions at two very elite schools – at Jeff's favorite Boston restaurant Hampshire House, the fathers reluctantly let their boys check in at the hotel and watched from the doorway as the two kids (at least in their fathers' eyes) made another step away from their dads. Jeff was still trying to watch Alan as the seventeen year old got on the elevator, but Brains yanked the billionaire away. "I sw-swear, you are w-worse than I am. He will be fine, Jeff."

Jeff smiled a little sadly. It was harder than he had ever thought to let go this time. With each of his other sons, he had still had his "baby". Letting go of Alan was going to be the worst.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

"So Alan got off OK?" John asked from Thunderbird Five.

"Yes, he seemed very excited. So was Fermat."

John smiled as he noticed the whole family had gathered. Jeff was always a little down when he would drop Alan off and the rest of the family tried to cheer him up without ever admitting what they were doing. His father always thought he hid it so well.

"Anything you keeping an eye on that we need to worry about John?" Scott added.

"Well, the tropical depression off of Bermuda is now Tropical Storm Meg and is moving towards the Atlantic seaboard. We'll have to make sure that nothing comes from that."

"With Alan's luck, it will hit Boston dead-on." Gordon's sarcastic remark was met with pillows from Kate and Emily. Yeah, he was definitely in trouble again.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

The boys from Wharton Academy had been left messages that they were to meet in the lobby prior to the opening night dinner. Alan and Fermat were happy to see four of the boys that came towards them, as well as Coach Bob Michaels, who had been designated the chaperone. But the fifth boy who approached the group turned Alan's stomach. "Wescott." Kyle Wescott smirked, "Tracy, so nice to see you again."

Coach Michaels explained, "Robert Gonzales had to back out at the last minute. The headmaster received permission to substitute a student. In normal circumstances, Mr. Wescott probably wouldn't have met the criteria, but the headmaster and … a friend (Alan read this to mean Kyle's father, a fraternity brother of the headmaster.) persuaded the organizers to accept him. And I am sure you will all welcome Mr. Wescott as a fellow Wharton student even though none of you like… I mean, none of you usually hang around with him, that all of you will act in a manner that will make Wharton's proud."

Alan grimaced as he realized all eyes were upon him. Two of the boys, including Fermat, were in the computer club and Alan had broken his arm last spring saving them from a fire caused by Kyle. Another had been on the track team with Kyle and Alan when the youngest Tracy son had saved them from a forest fire their sophomore year. And Michael Preston served on the student council with Alan. The other five boys were letting him lead the way. Looking at his coach, Alan finally surrendered to the pleading expression on Bob Michaels' face. "If that's what Wharton's wants, I am sure that ALL of us will be good representative of our school, right Wescott? We are here to be examples of future leaders and we all know how what is expected of us."

With that, Alan turned and led the boys into the banquet hall. He missed the look on Wescott's face – one that if he had seen it, would have ruined his appetite.

**_a/n so the boys will go seperate ways after high school. sad part of growing up. and I love bringing back characters, so if you need to please reread my other TB fics - no one comes out of thin air, just the dark little corners of my mind. Oh and Hurricaine Meg is in fact named in honor of our own Megz McGizzle. May it inspire her to creative heights, or at least new chappies on her 3 open stories. HINT Meghan! JK _**


	16. Approaching Storms

**Disclaim - I own nothing, not even this computer as I am posting this one from work. **

**Chapter 16 – Approaching Storms**

John Tracy was monitoring Hurricane Meg carefully. The former tropical storm was pounding the Carolinas after having side swept Florida. Use to tropical storms, the coastal communities had evacuated and while there would be plenty of damage, there was nothing that would require the assistance of the Thunderbirds. John began to run scenarios based on the storm's behavior to day. Frowning, he realized that the most likely scenario was that the storm would continue up the coast, more than likely ending up in the ocean somewhere off New England. While Gordon's remark of the storm hitting Boston was off the mark, it wasn't by far. All the outdoor activities the convention had planned, including a dinner cruise Saturday night in Boston Harbor would probably be cancelled. Alan was sure to be disappointed.

Thinking of his youngest brother, John smiled. Alan sure had changed in the last few years. But then again, the whole family had, between his and Scott's marriages, Jason's birth and his own forthcoming child, and life just throwing curve balls at them. Next year, would see Emily giving birth and Alan and Fermat going to colleges on different coasts. What other changes were awaiting them? John wasn't sure, but he knew they would handle the inevitable changes together.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

On Saturday morning, Alan Tracy woke to wind and rain. Leaving Fermat to sleep, he wandered down to the hotel coffee shop. Breakfast for the convention was scheduled to start at 8 a.m. and it was barely 6:30. Usually Alan was up at this time during the school year, going for a morning run. In fact, he had done that yesterday morning. But the weather today was such that Alan chose to stay inside. Having purchased a cup of hot chocolate and a bagel, Alan sat near the television which was tuned into the Weather Channel. Alan found himself wishing he had his wrist communicator. He would bet anything that John was carefully monitoring the hurricane. While Hurricane Meg was not due to hit Boston directly, the weather in front of the approaching storm was difficult enough. He wondered if anything would crop up that the Thunderbirds would be needed for.

A couple of years ago, after he had been kidnapped at Christmas time, Alan had – after a fashion – decided to get to know the only other blond Tracy better. One thing that they had discovered about each other was that they both were frightened and frustrated by being separated from their family, especially when the team was at risk during a rescue. Alan had admitted that it was the reason why he had pushed for home schooling so much – he had felt that if he was there, he could make sure he didn't lose his family. John was the only member of the family who knew two things: 1) Alan had been more accepting of the distance, though he still suffered from separation anxiety, due to the fact he had been on Tracy Island when the Hood invaded and his family had still nearly died up on Five and 2) the basis for Alan's fear of losing his family was that, contrary to what the rest thought, Alan could remember the avalanche that killed their mother. Alan remembered Lucille tossing him to Scott and John before losing her balance in the tumbling snow. The sight of the white snow covering his mother like a giant wave was imprinted on his mind for all eternity. If his mother could be snatched away so suddenly, how could he be sure if he wasn't there, that any of his remaining family wouldn't disappear as well?

Once more, Alan rubbed his wrists where his watch usually rested. Brains was in the middle of a software upgrade and the watches had been emitting occasional beeping noises. Rather than try to explain the noises, Alan and Fermat had chosen to leave their wrist communicators safely locked up in their room at Wharton's. He could have gone upstairs and gotten his phone but he chose not to. Ignoring the chill that had run down his spine, as well as the rain slamming against the windows of the coffee shop, Alan finished up his hot chocolate, tossed most of the bagel and went to go seek out the hotel gym. There had to be at least a treadmill to run on. Anything to rid himself of the feeling that something dark was approaching, something far worse than a hurricane.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

That night, as Hurricane Meg caused huge waves to rock boats from New York City to Portland, Maine, Alan woke in the night. He could have sworn… No, it must have been a dream. Alan could have sworn he had heard his mother. She had been kneeling beside his bed, urgently whispering to the teenager to get up, he had to save Fermat and the others. While Alan had trouble recalling Lucille Tracy's face without a picture, he had never forgotten the sound of her voice.

Alan looked over at the other bed in the hotel room, Fermat was fast asleep. Silently slipping from his bed, Alan went to pick up his phone and make his way to the bathroom. He could call John or the Island from there without disturbing anyone. Maybe that would rid him of the feeling of impending disaster if he knew everyone was OK

Before he reached the bathroom, Alan could have sworn he heard something from the hallway. Trying to make sure no light from an open door would wake Fermat, Alan eased open the door to the room and leaned into the hall, only to freeze in shock. Smoke choked the air out of the hallway and Alan could see the flames of a fire blazing at the other end. Running back into the room, Alan woke Fermat and then began to pound on doors to awaken the occupants of the other rooms. It was only when he had gotten the last of the teens up – the whole area being rooms of fellow conventioneers – that Alan realized why no one had gone down the stairs to escape the approaching flames. The only way out, a stairwell located next to Alan's room, was locked against regulations. They were trapped twenty stories up, with the flames inching closer every second.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Jeff Tracy stared in horror at the screen, absorbing what his second son was saying. The alarm that he had set off was bringing Tracys running from every direction, even Brains had come in. "What is it Dad?" Kate asked, entering last, having brought Jason to Onaha before continuing on to the study.

"Hotel fire, the wind and the waves are making it impossible to reach sixteen people trapped on the twentieth floor. The building is located on the water, the rooms face the bay. Local fire and rescue personnel are sweeping the rest of the building. But they are concerned that they won't be able to get to the trapped guests."

"What else do we know John?" Scott asked his brother.

"According to a 911 call from one of the trapped guest, he woke up spotted the smoke and flames, got the rest of the people up and tried to go down the stairwell, only to discover it was locked. He led them into his room, and is using wet towels, sheets and blankets to block the doorway. The water wasn't working in their room, which may explain why the sprinkler system isn't kicking in. He smashed open a window and used the rain to dampen the linens. Unless something changes, they can last about another hour, so we have to hurry." John relayed the info tightly, Emily noted with concern, as the remaining Tracys began to head for their portraits. Jeff was turning over command and control to Brains but was trying to gain the family's attention.

Gordon grinned. "I wanna meet the guest who managed all that. Maybe we oughta recruit him." Virgil's grin faded when John answered "Too late, he already is a Thunderbird."

Jeff looked over the group before answering grimly. "It's Alan. He and Fermat are trapped in their hotel room with fourteen other boys. According to his 911 call, he is estimating they have an hour or less at this point." Jeff strode over to his portrait as it rose and stepped in, giving the voice command, "Thunderbirds are go."

**_a/n - Alan in jep, family in agnst. Life is good. Thanks to Sam1 for the Beta and Megz for the abuse - I mean use - of her name._**


	17. Rescued?

**Disclaimer - yeah, yeah. No own.**

**I am NOT mean to Alan, he is just a very handy plot device**

**Chapter 17 – Rescued?**

Emily Tracy sat in command and control watching her husband via the monitor on Jeff's desk coordinating everything with Brains sitting in her father-in-law's chair. How could they do it? How could they be so calm? She was use to the drama of the ER, of working under tense situations, but the people who were brought to her were not people she knew and loved. Looking at John, she could spot the tell-tale tightness around his mouth and she realized how frightened he was for his little brother. And Brains? He barely spoke; his stuttering had gotten so bad. Fermat was his only child. Even John could not tell her what had happened to Fermat's mother. The boys were sure she hadn't died like their own mother, but when Brains had gone to work for Jeff so many years ago, it had been with a six month old in tow and no one else in his life. And if Jeff knew the story, he wasn't talking.

John Tracy calmly relayed information back and forth, letting his family know weather conditions and other information. He would give anything to be down there right now. Hell, he would love to just be able to sit there and talk with the wife he could see at the edge of the screen. How could this be happening? His whole family had been so proud of Alan and his achievements. The Sprout had grown up so much but it seemed as if fate kept testing them. How many ways could his baby brother be put at risk? And, he had to wonder, what was it about Alan and fires? Jeez, trapped in the middle of a forest fire, rescuing kids from a burning lab (broke his arm on that one) and now held prisoner by an inferno at his hotel. But Alan had survived all the other traumas of the last couple of years, mostly without the Thunderbirds. He had to survive this one as well.

Hiram "Brains" Hackenbacker reviewed the data from the 'Birds, especially John in Five, as well as the information from the emergency services in Boston. Thunderbird One was almost at the scene, and Thunderbird Two was practically burning up the engines, not far behind. The Thunderbirds would save the boys. Brains didn't know what he would do without his son. An orphan and a loner, Brains had not had many friends in his life and even his wife had deserted him without a glance back, not even for their baby. He had taken the job with Tracy Industries not long before Jeff had lost his own wife. At least Lucille Tracy hadn't chosen to leave her family. But it had been both fathers intention to lose themselves in their work and an unlikely friendship had blossomed. Much, he thought, as their sons' friendship had. Brains wondered if that was the only thing that kept him calm: the knowledge that Alan Tracy would die before he let anything happen to Fermat. It was that knowledge that both comforted and terrified him. He was comforted at knowing Fermat would probably be fine and terrified that Alan would risk everything to save his best friend and their companions.

Scott Tracy had arrived on the scene in Boston. Based on the data he had been sent, he had hoped that everyone from emergency services to John would be wrong. But they were not. Only Thunderbird Two with the rescue platform would be able to reach the boys in time. His heart went into his throat at the flash of white at a window. At first he thought someone was signaling them. Then the pilot realized Alan – yes, it was definitely his kid brother – was merely getting linens wet again. Watching Alan bend over, coughing, he knew smoke was getting in. As Alan straightened, he saw his brother look up and see the search lights from Thunderbird One, pinpointing their location. The only acknowledgement Scott received was a quick nod. But the Thunderbirds had long ago learned to communicate nonverbally. That nod told Scott everyone was still OK, the fire was still a threat and tell Virgil or Dad or whoever is piloting Two to get here now!

Alan Tracy had never seen such a beautiful sight in his life. Smoke had begun to get into the room. The heat from the flames in the hallway had dried out the linens and he had begun to re-soak them in the rain beating down into Boston Harbor from the hotel window. The rain was soaking his pajamas, he had cuts on his arms and feet from broken glass and the smoke kept sneaking in, making him choke. Alan had set Fermat to keeping the other boys in the bathroom, as far away from the door and window as possible. Maintaining his calm for the others, he was silently screaming inside. He had wanted to contact his family directly but with the others there could not. So the youngest Tracy son had done the next best thing. When he called 911, he had reviewed everything with the dispatcher, and was able to make them see that the only way the sixteen teenagers were getting out of this alive was to call in the Thunderbirds. Choppers couldn't fly with this wind, and there would be no other way to reach them on the waterfront side. And now that he could see Thunderbird One hovering outside, directing the surely incoming monolith that was the work horse of the family business, Alan knew a sense of comfort. His family was here. It would all be OK.

Virgil Tracy watched as his father began to guide Thunderbird Two in above the inferno on Boston Harbor. Scott had secured a spot and had beamed a searchlight directly at the window. It took several attempts but finally the Thunderbird Commander proved why he had been a decorated Air Force pilot, managing to get the 'Bird into the perfect position to secure the rescue platform. Kate and Gordon, as the two lightest, went down with the platform. The more they could get on the platform each time, the faster everyone would be safe, especially Alan. He knew his kid brother would not leave until everyone was safe, even at the risk of his own life. Virgil knew they had to hurry.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Kate Tracy held onto the side of the platform. Gordon would open the gate; guide the boys in as Kate monitored the payload. Too much weight and the platform would be unable to rise back into Thunderbird Two. Setting the boys down directly would be too risky so they would have to bring them back up. Virgil, who had been co-piloting with Jeff, would now be setting things up in sickbay. Kate wished Emily had come along. But a rocking Thunderbird was no place for a pregnant woman.

Gordon Tracy impatiently waited for his father to guide them in the platform until he was close enough to the window to begin extricating the boys from the room. Alan had been at the window a minute earlier but had disappeared when the platform had begun to drop. Seeing a glint at the window, Gordon recognized Fermat standing there. If he knew Alan – and he did – Al had convinced Fermat that as Thunderbirds it was Fermat's responsibility to lead the boys out and Alan's to bring up the rear.

Fermat Hackenbacker held onto the window frame, waiting for the rescue platform to get close enough. Smoke was coming into the room now, as Alan had removed the comforter that had been there to cover the broken glass near the window and draped two large towels over the window frame. He knew Alan was hurt and had inhaled more of the smoke than the other boys but that his friend would not give into his injuries until everyone else was safe. Fermat was aware that the fastest way to get Alan help was to get the others to safety. And that would be his job.

When the platform was adjacent to the window, Gordon opened up the gate. Fermat climbed in, and then promptly began to help the other boys on. Due to the weather conditions, it would be safer to split the group in half, so once eight of the boys were in, Gordon signaled that they would be right back and the platform was pulled back into Thunderbird Two. Kate and Gordon turned the rescued boys over to Virgil and went back for more. During the second load they ran into a snag. Several of the teens were fully grown and this load could only support seven. Alan signaled them to come back; he would wait until the next time. Seeing the increasing smoke filling his brother's room, Gordon felt that the platform had never moved slower.

As he waited to be the last one rescued, Alan thought he heard a noise. Moving back into the room, he edged cautiously to the door. Knowing that the fire was just beyond, Alan was reluctant to open the door. Thinking that he had imagined it, Alan turned back to the window, only to fall to his knees. Somewhere in his mind, he acknowledged the searing pain at the base of his skull and then Alan Tracy knew nothing. He never heard the footsteps walking away from him, he never saw the hands pull the linens from the door, he never saw the figure use an extinguisher on flames between his door and the hallway and he never saw the person who unlocked the stairwell door, leaving Alan to die in the flames.

**_a/n - OK, so maybe I am mean to Alan._**


	18. An Angel for Alan

**Disclaim - If I owned the Thunderbirds, I would not have to put up with a thoughtless (expletive deleted) boss.**

**Thank you to Sam1 - you are the best! Her beta'ing is great, any errors are my fault not hers!**

**Chapter 18 – An Angel for Alan**

Gordon had come back for his brother alone. With fifteen boys in sickbay, all frightened, dirty and having a variety of minor injuries, Kate was needed there. Since only Alan was left, Gordon was sure he could get him by himself and Kate was not needed to monitor the payload. But when Alan did not appear at the window, Gordon became frightened. There seemed to be a great deal more smoke in the room then before. Could Alan have passed out from smoke inhalation?

Back in the room, Alan lay helpless. While his assailant had closed the door again once he had left, without the linens at the bottom, smoke was filling the room. Even if he woke from the blow to the head, the smoke was robbing him of precious oxygen. It was then that the voice seemed to rouse him for a moment.

"Alan? Baby, wake up. Please Baby, Mama needs you to wake up." Alan forced his eyes open. "Mom? Am I dead too?"

Tears in her eyes, Lucille Tracy bent over her son. "No, Baby. But you need to wake up. I know, it hurts, but your father and brothers are here. Kate will be waiting for you; you don't want her to be upset, do you? And Emily will be back home, waiting to take care of you." Looking up at the door, she smiled. Gently brushing back his hair, she kissed her son's forehead. "I am sending you an angel, Baby. I promise. Just hold on and your angel will guide you home."

Blinking, Alan realized his mother was gone. But she was never there, right? It was just his injuries, he was delusional.

So why did his forehead still tingle where she had kissed him?

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Tomlinson and Woodbury – better known as Tommy and Woody – were fast becoming the hotshot rescue team of the Boston Fire Department. For better or worse, Tommy knew much of that could be credited to the fact that Woody would risk everything to save someone else. At times, he wondered what drove his partner. He suspected Captain Goya knew, but if he did, Cap wasn't talking. As they made their way down from the 21st floor where a member of the housekeeping staff had been trapped, more afraid of being caught without a green card than the flames, Tommy noticed his partner had suddenly frozen.

"Woody? What is it? C'mon, we gotta get the hell out of here, the structure is becoming unstable."

Woody backed up, head shaking. "I thought I heard something on the twentieth floor."

"Probably the Thunderbirds. They are getting the kids who are trapped on that floor. The door to the stairwell is locked. Someone is going to catch hell for that. That is against so many regs I can't begin to go there. Come on, lets get our vic out of here."

Woody, head cocked, went back up and tested the hall door, staring in shock as the door easily opened. "Tommy, get her down. I need to check. I'll be right down."

"Woody, are you nuts? What are you gonna be able to do? No one should be left, you heard Cap, the Thunderbirds got them!" By this time Tomlinson was talking to air, his partner was gone. "Cap," he muttered as he continued down with his victim, "isn't gonna like this."

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Boston Firefighter/ Paramedic Woodbury felt gingerly through the flames, going into the room that had appeared to have a light in it. On the floor, blond hair catching the light coming in from the window – was that a spotlight? Woodbury removed an oxygen mask to share with the teenager and began to "buddy-breath" the youth, while guiding him to the window. Once at the window, the paramedic saw the Thunderbirds' rescue platform swaying in the strong winds. The Thunderbird on board was trying to reach the window but couldn't. He – or was it she – motioned the firefighter to step back. Getting out of range, the paramedic was amazed when a grappling hook of some kind was shot into room, securing the platform to the window frame. Heading back to the window, Woody helped to pass the unconscious teenager out the window, jumping onto the platform just ahead of the flames that had burst into the room from the hallway.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Up on Thunderbird Two, Woodbury clutched the teen and was helped with the burden by another Thunderbird who had run to them when the platform had been secured. Kate guided the duo back to a bed in sickbay. Once Alan Tracy's unconscious body was secured on the bed, Woody finally answered the radio that had been calling "Woodbury! Woody! Answer!" Pulling off the sooty helmet, Sarah Woodbury ignored the hair falling out of her once tight bun, answering her frantic captain. "Cap, I'm fine. Some smoke, a few light burns, found an unconscious kid and got him to the Thunderbirds' rescue platform. We are on their vehicle now; we need to get this kid to the hospital. I'll call back in with specifics."

The picture of professionalism, Sarah "Woody" Woodbury began to treat the young man lying before her. While she did not have the usual supplies since she and her partner had left the majority of their medical supplies at their squad vehicle, choosing to travel light and get as many people out as possible, the Thunderbird standing nearby seemed to know what she needed before she could ask for it.

Virgil Tracy stood by, handing supplies to the paramedic – Woody? - as she treated his injured baby brother. Alan had cuts along his hands and arms, more on the bottom of his feet, even some glass slivers trapped in his skin. There were some burns, mainly first degree but the blisters emerging on his skin showed some second degree burns. They had secured an oxygen mask on the teenager's face and his breathing was labored, Alan was obviously suffering from smoke inhalation. But with treatment, his little brother should have regained consciousness. Yet Alan's eyes remained closed, and he was unresponsive. Suddenly, Woody called in on her radio. "Dispatch? Patch me through to Mass General." Once the connection was made, the paramedic began to relay Alan's vitals. The only time she acknowledged Virgil was when she made the comment "I will send a rhythm strip as soon as I get…" pausing when the middle Tracy son hooked Alan up to machinery, allowing the paramedic to send Alan's EKG to the hospital. After an odd look, the medic returned all her attention to the teenager.

OK, she was glad for the help and she knew that the Thunderbirds operated under anonymity, but having a guy in a flight suit and tinted helmet standing nearby the whole time was kinda creepy. Never acknowledging anyone else, Sarah continued to treat Alan, hearing the occasional comments. No names were ever used, though sometimes certain voices acknowledged certain titles. Apparently, there was a commander, she heard that at least twice. Everything else was pushed aside as irrelevant. As she continued to treat the youth, Woody kept trying to get a response. "C'mon, kid. Wake up. We need to see those eyes. I bet with your hair and those features, they are blue. Am I right? C'mon, kid, wake up. How about your name? I bet your family is worried sick about you. How about waking up and telling me your name?" She was so busy treating her patient, she never noticed a smaller, bespeckled boy approach her.

"Alan. His name is A-Alan." Fermat added. Kate had whispered to him that Alan would be fine, but he had to see for himself. Alan and Fermat had always had each others backs, and the younger boy had been worried about being separated from his life-long friend. Even though that was a year out, Tin-Tin had confided that Alan had been depressed after finding out that the plan for both boys to stick together for college had fallen through. Fermat knew Alan had selected Harvard as his first choice so he could focus on a dual major of Engineering and English Lit., but also that he knew Fermat was looking at MIT. Not wanting anyone to feel bad if he was not one of only five people selected annually for pre-admission and full scholarship for Cal-Sci, Fermat had not even told Alan or his father. While he knew Alan was genuinely happy for him, he also knew his friend was scared of being on his own. Alan hid it from most, but the blond suffered from separation anxiety and always became nervous and exhausted from leaving his family. Usually, Fermat would help him work through it. What would his friend do without him? And what would he do without his best friend?

Sarah briefly acknowledged the boy. "Alan, huh? I use to baby-sit a kid named Alan. Cute kid, he'd be about your age now. I also tutored his brother Virgil in calculus. He was pretty cute too. Actually, he was very cute. I had the biggest crush on him. That would be the older brother, not the younger one. Actually, they were two of five brothers…"

"Scott, John, Virgil, Gordon and Alan." Sarah once more looked at the boy standing nearby, nodding. Looking back at her patient, her eyes filled with tears as she continued talking to and treating him. "Alan Shepard Tracy? Is that really you baby? It's me, Sarah, Sarah Woodbury. Remember, I use to make peanut butter chocolate chip cookies while Virg would do his work. I've missed you guys. C'mon baby, don't do this. You need to wake up. I know how much your Daddy and brothers love you. They missed your Momma so much and you were so much a part of her. My, you look like her. Bet your brothers can still be horses asses about teasing you. Remember when we spiked their hot chocolate by melting the Ex-Lax into them?" Kate, having overheard this, snickered as she put burn ointment on one boy's arm.

The Thunderbirds continued to listen as Sarah treated the still unresponsive Alan. Small smiles with the occasional frown played on their faces. All of them remembered the young woman who had often been at their house during Virgil's senior year. Though only sixteen, she was in Virgil's senior class, along with her older sister, a popular cheerleader named Holly. It was due to Sarah's relentless tutoring, not only in the calculus that she had been hired for, that Virgil was able to get into the college of his choice. The girl had been chubby, with thick glasses, braces and was painfully shy, having grown up in the shadow of her pretty, popular sister. Only Virgil was seeing the girl, now a woman, in person and he was shocked. Gone was the added weight, having shed her heavy coat, it was obvious she know had a lithe, athletic form. Straight teeth, what lasix?, and a sheen of confidence came through that had never existed before. Sarah's bright red hair had toned to a softer auburn and her green eyes, no longer hidden behind glasses, met you boldly.

Realizing that the Thunderbird was landing at the hospital, having changed its plans to drop the boys off near the fire due to Alan's more serious injuries, Virgil began to help Sarah to prep his brother for transfer to a gurney. Suddenly, he turned, hearing her intake of breath. That was when he saw it. There was blood on the pillow that Alan's head had been resting on. His younger brother had a head injury and no one had spotted it. What could have caused such an injury; and was that why Alan was still unconscious? Virgil knew none of them would rest until they got an answer.

**_a/n - Ooh poor Alan. How he suffers on my watch. But it does make the story move along, doesn't it? So two women from the Tracy boys pasts came back. Of course, only you can decide if Lucy was really there._**


	19. Price of Duty

**Disclaim - Don't own Thunderbirds. Do own a cat who if she ever wakes me by biting my toe again is in serious trouble**

**Chapter 19 – Price of Duty**

Virgil Tracy made to go after Sarah Woodbury as she guided the silent, still form of his little brother Alan into Massachusetts General Hospital in Boston. The paramedic had helped rescue the unconscious teenager from his burning hotel room. But his kid brother wasn't just suffering from smoke inhalation and some burns. Somehow, Alan had gotten an injury to the back of his head. Before Virgil could follow the gurney, his sister-in-law Kate, who had been escorting the other rescued teens to the hospital and police personnel who had been waiting for them, grabbed at his arm.

"You can't go after them, Virgil. What excuse would you give? Just curious?"

"What are we going to do? Fly home and wait for some overworked admissions clerk to call?" Virgil demanded angrily.

Just then, Jeff's voice came over the pairs' internal microphones. "Kate, Virgil. We have another rescue. A ferry disregarded harbor patrols warnings in New York Harbor. It's starting to sink with over two dozen people on board. Get back to your stations."

Kate looked at the pained, frightened expression on her brother-in-law's face as they headed back onto Thunderbird Two. She knew Virgil was right, they couldn't just leave Alan alone and unconscious in a hospital. Decision made, Kate made her way to the cockpit to talk to her father-in-law as the 'Bird began to lift off.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

"Dad, one of us has to stay." Jeff's knuckles were white on the steering device, and there were fine, tight lines around his mouth. Kate knew Jeff was frightened, feeling helpless and angry. The senior Tracy was a man of action and he hated being powerless, especially where his beloved sons were concerned. Kate kneeled by Jeff, "Dad, either Virgil or Gordon could be dropped off near Logan Airport. We can claim they were in the area; when the call comes in on the island, Emily can tell them that one of us is in the area and that person can watch over Alan."

Jeff thought about Kate's words. He knew she was right. And if one of the family was watching over Alan, everyone else could focus on the rescue. It was a water rescue, so he would need Gordon. Kate or Virgil? The father had to make a snap decision. "Kate, tell Virgil to get in his civvies. We'll drop him off by the airport and he can rent a car from there." Kate nodded her approval and ran back to inform her brother-in-law.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Emily Tracy had gone to check on Baby Jason, feeding and changing him so that Onaha could prepare a meal. Tin-Tin, who had been helping her father in the garden, came when Emily called to take over baby sitting. Onaha had said she would bring a meal to her daughter at Scott and Kate's, as well as to Emily and Brains in the command center. With minor details under control, the young physician made her way back to Brains, seated tensely in front of the monitor. "Any news yet?"

Brains swallowed hard, repeatedly trying to answer, before turning to John on the screen. In response, John began, "Brains, will you go check on that data for me. Emily can call you if I need you." The scientist looked confused for a moment, before seeming to understand. He left the room, knowing that John would have to explain what was happening to their family.

"John, what is it?" John seemed to have as much trouble speaking as Brains had. "John, I doubt Brains actually can run any information for you better in his lab then he could run here – or you could yourself on Five. Now, what has happened?"

Swallowing again, John answered his wife. "They got the kids out. Smoke inhalation and some light burns for fifteen of them. But Alan… Em, when they dropped Alan off at Mass General, he was still unconscious. His O2 levels were off, even on oxygen, he had some second degree burns, his arms and feet were cut up and apparently, he also somehow hit his head. Dad dropped off Virgil near Logan Airport; he'll grab a rental car and will head over to the hospital. We'll need you to take the call when it comes in. Just tell them Virgil is in the Boston area and that you'll call him."

"Wait, you don't want me to go? John, I am the doctor. I can be there within a couple of hours. Alan may need me."

"Emily, honey, you can't go." Before she could interrupt, John continued. "Em, first off, you wouldn't be allowed to treat Alan – you're family now. Second, Alan is in an excellent hospital, you have said so yourself. Finally, Hurricane Meg is still off of the Northeast coast. That is why most of the team has gone to New York on another rescue. You can fly a plane under normal circumstances, but this is a hurricane. If you won't consider yourself, please remember the baby. My little brother is in the hospital, I am trying to monitor the other Thunderbirds and I don't need to be worrying about the two of you now. Please Emmy; I need you to stay there."

Before Emily could answer the phone rang. She knew John was right, but it didn't make it easier. Making sure the phone was on voice-only, Emily answered, "Hello, Tracy Residence."

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Virgil Tracy ran into the lobby of Massachusetts General Hospital, soaked to the skin. As the wind and rain of the storm was still raging outside, he was sure no one would notice. He had mainly gotten soaked by running through a field and sneaking into the grounds of the airport. When all this was over, he would really have to find a way to point out the security weaknesses of that. Fortunately, he had been able to call in the car rental and pick it up in the garage. The attendant didn't look twice at his wet clothing and Virgil was in no mood to explain. To say that the drive through the near empty streets of Boston had been hairy was to put it mildly. But the middle Tracy son could only think of how pale and fragile his little brother had looked. Checking out the lobby, Virgil had run up to the information desk.

"Ma'am? Please, I need help. My younger brother was brought in earlier. His name is Alan Tracy." The woman looked annoyed at Virgil as he realized that he was dripping on her reports. "Sorry, Ma'am. But my sister-in-law called me, Alan – Alan had been at a hotel and it, I guess there was a fire. Please, I need to find him."

"Are you authorized for treatment for this patient? Our records show him to be a minor."

Virgil nodded. "Yes, I am. I'm one of Alan's emergency contacts. I've contacted our father but he can't fly in, the airports are all closed now." That was true; Virgil had heard the announcement as he had gotten into the rental car at the airport. "Please, I need to see my brother."

A few minutes later, Virgil was approaching the room where he had been told Alan was. It was now more than an hour since they had dropped Alan off so Virgil found it alarming that his brother was still in a treatment room. Then again, he mused, maybe the ER was just overwhelmed between the storm and the massive fire. Whatever the circumstances he had to know if his brother was alright, it had been far too long. Virgil began to argue with the nurse at the check-in desk. Usually, Virgil was slow to anger, but his need to know if Alan was OK had overwhelmed his caution.

"Virgil? Virgil Tracy? Is that you?" Virgil turned at the sound of the voice he had only heard a short time earlier. Sarah Jane Woodbury, the paramedic who had helped save Alan from his burning hotel room, had known the Tracys back when both families had lived in Kansas. Virgil noticed bandages on the young woman's arms, one on her neck and an unnatural flush across her face.

"Woody!" An ER doctor came out of one of the treatment rooms. "Woody, I told you, I want you on oxygen, you gave that vic more than you should have, you needed it too! Do you want to collapse again?"

"Doctor Brackett, I'll make you a deal. If you let me take the kid's brother into see him, I will go home as ordered and rest for two days. I won't even THINK about going back to the station, I promise. Just let me take his brother in to him, OK?"

The doctor closed his eyes, before gently touching her arm. "OK, Woody, but you are giving me your word of honor. I know you; do that and I can trust you."

Sarah smiled. "Word of honor, Doc. Treatment room four?" The doctor nodded and Sarah turned back to Virgil. "I'm sure you don't remember me, but I'm…"

"Sarah Jane Woodbury. You may have changed a lot but I never forgot that smile." That was the truth. Even if she had not identified herself to the unconscious Alan on Thunderbird Two, Virgil knew that to be truth. The Sarah he had known back in Kansas hadn't smiled often, but when she did you could see that she had the potential to someday be a very pretty girl. Pretty didn't cut it. This Sarah was gorgeous. He wondered how the wives of the firefighters she worked with felt about having such an attractive woman working with their husbands.

Flashing that smile again, Sarah gently took Virgil by the arm and led him into a nearby exam room. A doctor was bent over his younger brother and Virgil approached the gurney Alan was on. The doctor didn't look up before he asked, "Any luck reaching a family member for this kid? What the hell was a seventeen year old doing on his own in a city of this size?"

"I believe," Virgil answered tightly. "We thought he would be attending a well-chaperoned student convention that he had earned the privilege of participating in."

The doctor turned at the sound of the new voice. Virgil ignored him, walking over to his baby brother before kneeling next to Alan, brushing his blond hair back from his face. "Hey, Sprout, not how you planned this weekend at all, was it?" Virgil looked up at the doctor. "I'm his brother Virgil."

Looking at the monitors, Sarah began relaying the information to Virgil. "His O2 levels are better, but you are keeping him on oxygen; his repertory and other vitals are improving, but he is still unconscious." Putting a hand on Virgil's shoulder, she motioned to Alan's still form before directing a question to the doctor. "What did the c-scan show for the head injury?"

Nodding at Virgil, the doctor took over. "We do suspect the head injury as the reason for his continued state. Woody, is this the boy you pulled out of the hotel fire?" At the paramedic's nod, he continued. "Then we need the police in on this."

Virgil stood, focusing laser-like eyes at the doctor. "Why?"

Sarah interjected. "The fire marshal will be investigating. The sprinkler system didn't work, the water wasn't running, a door was supposedly locked for a time – though the odd thing was it wasn't locked when I tried it. But we have fifteen boys who were trapped with Alan Tracy who swear that it was when they went to use it. Why call the cops already?"

The doctor looked grim. "He was alone in the room for a time right? All the other boys had been taken out?" Virgil almost nodded before realizing Sarah was the one being addressed. "He wasn't alone. His head injury has no debris or anything obvious in the wound. He couldn't have remained standing, forget protecting the other boys with that injury. And nothing in the wound means it wasn't from falling debris and the area around it isn't burned. Someone struck this boy and left him to die in the fire. Mr. Tracy, is there anyone who would want your brother dead?

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Hundreds of miles to the south, the Thunderbirds were unaware of the ominous twist that Alan's drama had taken. Their focus was on twenty-seven people clinging to a sinking ferry. Usually, over one hundred passangers crammed every space they could, but with the inclement weather, only twenty three passengers and four crew members were on board. All but one person had been placed on board the rescue platform and raised into Thunderbird Two. A fourth trip down and one last passenger to go; Jeff held Two steady as Scott used One's spotlights to show exactly where the last victim was. As Kate and Gordon were just feet from the frightened young woman the ferry lurched and the woman fell into the churning waters. Before Kate could even blink, Gordon had jumped off the rescue platform into the wind-tossed ocean, disappearing beneath the waves

**_a/n - OK, I am mean. Sam1 is right... but then she usually is. Alan is unconcious, Emily/ John feel helpless and I am trying to drown Gordon. But on the other hand is Sarah great or what? And the more you learn about her, the more you will like her. Really._**


	20. Tending to the Wounded

**Disclaimer - No own, no way.**

**Chapter Twenty – Tending to the Wounded**

Virgil Tracy looked like he wanted to be sick. Seeing how pale and shaky her old friend was, Sarah Woodbury helped guide him into a chair. Realizing the doctor was still watching him, Virgil responded. "Are you trying to say someone did this on purpose? Someone hurt my little brother and left him in the middle of a fire?" As the doctor said nothing, the older brother looked over at Alan, stood and steeled himself. "No, doctor, my seventeen year old brother is not in the habit of making enemies. He is a popular, athletic, outgoing student at his school. Besides the other boys from his school, he really didn't know anyone in Boston." Virgil returned to his chair and brushed back Alan's hair from his face. At the gentle strokes, Alan suddenly began to stir.

At the movement, the ER doctor returned to Alan's side. "Alan? Alan, can you hear me? I am Dr. Ramirez, you are in the hospital." Alan's hand reached up to pull off his oxygen mask but the doctor stopped him. "Alan, I will remove the mask and put on an oxygen caudle if you will open your eyes." With a show of effort, the youngest Tracy son's eyes flickered opened, sweeping the room until they landed on his brother. A weak smile came to his face and his hand shakily rose until Virgil reached out and grabbed it. Satisfied, Dr. Ramirez changed out the O2 sources and began to make arrangements to move Alan to the pediatric wing. As Alan was being prepped for the move, he pulled Virgil and Sarah aside. "At seventeen, I would usually put him in an adult room, but our pediatric wing has better security, requiring key card access. Until I have an explanation for that head injury, I think your brother needs to be protected. We can't call in any extra police for protection; Boston PD is stretched too thin by the hurricane. After you fill out his paperwork, you can check on him in his room, but he'll probably sleep most of the night. Maybe you can get a hotel room nearby. And no, I'm sorry, you can't stay with him."

Virgil looked frustrated. Sarah touched his arm before turning to the doctor. "The local hotels will all be filled between the relocated fire victims and the cancelled flights out of Logan. But Virgil can stay with me, I have an extra room and my condo is only two miles from here." Suddenly she turned back to Virgil. "Umm, that is, if you are OK with that?"

"I would rather stay with my kid brother, but if I can't," Dr. Ramirez shook his head, "then that would be fine. Thanks Sarah."

As Ramirez bit out instructions to the nurse and orderly, seeing to Alan's transfer Virgil looked over at the paramedic, "You really OK with this?"

Sarah smiled. "I moved here to live with my aunt years ago, she died back around Christmas. It gets kind of lonely at times. Besides, if you are staying there, I can make sure my partner, captain and the others won't be calling or "just happening" to drop by. I can actually get some sleep." At that, Virgil was able to smile for the first time in hours.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Virgil's smile would have faded once more had known what was going on with the rest of the Thunderbirds. Called to save people on a sinking ferry in New York Harbor, all but one person had been pulled up into Thunderbird Two when the last victim fell into the water. Without a second thought, Gordon Tracy had dove into the churning ocean after her. Kate, who had been on the platform with him called out on the radio, "Gordy is in the water!" Scott and Jeff froze in the air above the scene. Damn, could this day get any worse?

Lowering the platform until water was splashing onto the surface; Kate knelt down, grasping the sides, desperately looking for her brother-in-law. Just then, Gordon broke through to the top, clutching the terrified woman in one arm while using his other to try and stay afloat. As waves battered their bodies, Kate reached out and pulled the young woman onto the platform before grabbing Gordon's hands. Luckily, the fourth Tracy son was slightly built and Kate was able to pull him up. Leaving both the woman and Gordon panting on the floor of the platform, Kate began to maneuver it back into Thunderbird Two. There had better not be any more rescues tonight, Kate thought darkly. I don't think our nerves could handle it

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

If the Thunderbirds in the field were breathing a sigh of relief, the others were making up for it. Emily, John and Brains had been horrified to hear Virgil's report. Boston Police would be opening an investigation, but early indications were that someone had struck Alan and left the teenager to die in the fire. A quick call to Lady Penelope in London assured them that the Hood and his cronies were still secure in jail. But there was no one else who would want the youth dead, right?

"If i-initial re-reports are c-correct, this may be a-arson. Wh-what if the f-firebug had s-snuck into the boys room w-with the others, hiding and waiting to get out? He may h-have thought everyone was g-gone and panicked, hitting A-Alan to make g-good his escape." Brains' theory made more sense than anything else. Alan had been known to frustrate people but even people he drove nuts still liked the personable teenager. But they were not looking forward to explaining to Jeff that someone had tried to kill his youngest son.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Having spoken with two Boston Police detectives and assuring himself that Alan was as secure as he could be, Virgil escorted Sarah from Mass General Hospital. He noted that the wind and rain were beginning to die down; Hurricane Meg was beginning to pass to the north. They would have to wait twenty four hours to take Alan home due to neuro checks. Virgil had already heard from Wharton's. The other six boys and their chaperone, Alan's track coach, had been checked into another hotel and would drive back to the school in the morning. Coach Michaels had also called Virgil, assuring him that as soon as Alan was up to returning to school, his position as Track Team Captain would be waiting for him. Virgil didn't let either caller know about the police theory that Alan had been intentionally hurt and left in the fire. He would let his father determine how much to tell the school but Virgil felt confident that his brother would be almost as safe at school as he would be at home.

Following his companion's directions, a few minutes after leaving the hospital, the rental car was pulling into a fire station. Walking into the station, Sarah froze when she heard a loud voice boom out "Woody!" Turning, she looked to see Captain Goya, her partner Stan Tomlinson and the rest of the members of the shift glaring at her. "Woodbury, Doctor Brackett said you were to go home and rest. That you had given your word if he would release you that you would go home."

Sarah shrugged. "I will. And you can back off; Virg here is an old friend from Kansas. His brother was the one I pulled out the room with the Thunderbirds' help. He will be staying in the spare room and will follow me home, OK?" Grabbing her keys from a locker, she glared at her co-workers. "And yes, I trust him; I've known his family since I was six. But I don't trust you guys with my car." Virgil smiled at the uncomfortable shifting the firefighters began under Sarah's harsh look. Shrugging at the rest of the station, Virgil followed her to the parking lot only to freeze as he saw the car she was unlocking. A broad grin spread across his face and then he began to laugh. At Sarah's puzzled glance, he waved her into her vehicle, jumping into his rental car and beginning the brief drive to her condo, closely following the paramedic and her 1955 Ford Thunderbird convertible. No wonder Dad had always liked the girl.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Having dropped the ferry disaster victims at New York Hospital, Kate tried to make herself small as Jeff tossed glares at his second youngest. "As if I didn't have enough to worry about with Alan in the hospital, do you want to be his roommate? That stunt was insane, you could have drowned." As Gordon began to say something, Jeff continued. "And don't you dare point out you were an Olympic swimmer! That was not a pool, it was the Atlantic Ocean and this wasn't a meet it was a category three hurricane!" Gordon leaned over to Kate, both still wrapped in blankets, trying to warm themselves. "Is he going to keep this up all the way home?" only to glare at her as she nodded and tried not to laugh.

But Gordon found an unlikely salvation. The Thunderbird Commander had not said anymore to his son as he listened to a report from base. "We have to go back to the island now. John just heard from Virgil. It is beginning to look like someone was in the room with Alan – the head injury may not have been accidental."

Kate looked at her father-in-law, eyes huge with shock. "Are you saying that someone tried to kill Alan?" At his nod, Kate sat back and drew in a deep breath. OK, list priorities. First, make sure Alan was safe. Second get him home and then start investigation. Finally, kick the ass of whoever is responsible. Alan was family and Kate had been raised with one hard and fast rule. NO ONE messes with family. It was a belief that the Tracys shared wholeheartedly.

**_a/n - see? Gordy lived, Alan is awake and Virgil has met a girl who drives a T-Bird. I may be mean but their suffering comes with a reward... I am winding down, one more chapter then an epilogue. I know there are loose ends, but never fear, Sequel Woman is here... Alan gets his own one-shot next then Virgil and Sarah get their own story. and hang on, because the phrase the road to true love never ran smoothly will apply to them. fasten your seatbelts, it's gonna be a bumpy ride..._**


	21. Dp What You Have to Do

**Disclaimer - OK, this is what, my 7th TB story... if I owned, you'd know**

**Chapter 21 – Do What You Have to Do**

Sarah Woodbury led Virgil into the remodeled house that contained her two bedroom condo. He smiled at her as she showed him the spare bedroom, which had been her aunt's until recently. "Of all the people, in all the towns…" Sarah gave a small laugh, but the lines around her eyes and mouth showed her exhaustion. "You won't get into any problems with your landlord will you? Because of my staying?"

"Nope. My Aunt Harriet and her, umm, well, in this state at least, her spouse Dr. Carol Watkins both worked at Mass General, Harry was a ward secretary and Dr. Watkins was a cardiologist. She died four months before my family…" Sarah trailed off for a moment before pulling herself back. "Anyhow, when I needed family, Aunt Harry was there. And when she got sick last summer, I was there for her. She had converted this old house into three condos, never charging much, just enough for taxes and improvements. But when she died she left me the building, so I am the landlord. And if you're curious, the T-Bird had been Dr. Watkins. Harry didn't drive, and so when I graduated college, she took it out of storage and gave it to me. Trust me, if I had left it at the station, someone would have felt the generous urge to drive it home for me. Like I'd let any one of them do that. I may trust them to literally pull my butt out of the fire but nobody drives my 'bird but me." She returned the smile on Virgil face before saying, "Get a few hours rest, visiting hours start at 9, but they won't release Alan any sooner than the 24 hours."

"Sarah?"

Pausing from her path to her own room, Sarah looked back. At her silence, Virgil continued. "Your family died in a fire. You were badly hurt in that same fire. How could you do it? How could you become a firefighter?"

"An off-duty volunteer firefighter pulled me out of my bedroom, but his buddies couldn't reach my parents or my sister. They gave me CPR and treated my burns – some up to third degree and covering eighty percent of my body. I spent two weeks in a hospital in Kansas City, two months at the Shriners here in Boston and almost a year in a rehab facility near Mass General. But I was alive because of that volunteer fireman. How could I become a firefighter, Virgil? The better question might be, how could I not?"

Silent, both of them entered a bedroom; intent on getting some needed sleep, but both doubting they would get any.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

By lunch time, Jeff had flown Tracy One to Boston. Logan Airport had opened back up earlier in the day and Jeff knew three things. One, he need to see his youngest son; two, he needed to find out what the police had discovered and three, Virgil really was going to need a ride home.

Jeff was preparing to rent a car when he heard someone call out "Mr. Tracy?" The billionaire turned around and smiled for the first time in nearly a day.

"Sarah. Little Sarah Jane Woodbury?"

Sarah began to laugh. "What is this? Not only do the Tracy men seem to all recognize me – thirty pounds lighter, post lasix and braces – but I am hearing myself called Sarah Jane for the first time in years."

Still smiling at the girl he remembered so fondly from his sons' childhood in Kansas, Jeff unknowingly echoed Virgil. "It's the smile Sarah Jane. You still have the most incredible smile."

Grabbing Jeff's small bag, the firefighter tossed it over her shoulder. "C'mon. My car is parked outside and the fees here are outrageous. If we didn't have parking at the station and my condo, I could never afford to keep a car in Boston. I'll drive you over to Mass General, I promised the docs I would let them check me out again and there is no sense in both you and Virgil having to return rental cars when the docs say Alan can go home today."

"Today? I thought Virgil said probably not until tomorrow?"

"You know doctors. Said if Alan goes home and you monitor him carefully, no going back to school for a week and no track for two or more weeks, they should be able to release him before dinner."

Jeff took his bag back, as Sarah led the way through the parking garage. At a 1955 black Thunderbird, Sarah pulled out her keys and unlocked the passenger door before snagging Jeff's case once more, tossing it in back. As she walked around to the driver's side, she noticed the Tracy father standing and staring at the classic car. Suddenly he smiled at Sarah one more time.

"I always knew I liked you."

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Alan Tracy was still feeling groggy. The doctor had been very careful about the medicine he had given the teenager for any pain, concerned about the head injury. He couldn't remember how he had hurt his head and his brother Virgil, who had been there since he woke up earlier, wouldn't or couldn't tell him. Alan was puzzled by two men in suits who had stopped by an hour before when his middle brother had almost pushed the men out of his room. Virgil had walked back into the room, telling the men to "come back when our father is here". What was one of his brothers protecting him from now?

"Alan!" Jeff Tracy walked in to the room, calling out his youngest child's name as he came him, almost running to the bed. The ex-astronaut quickly pulled his son into his arms, holding him close. Jeff had been holding onto his fears ever since the first call had come in, telling the Thunderbirds of the danger their youngest member was in. Pressing his face into Alan's blond hair, he whispered "You have to stop doing this to us. We can't lose you. I can't lose you, Alan."

Virgil backed out of the room, giving their father and Alan a moment together. The two had become so close in the years since the day the Hood had invaded their home and targeted their family. The other Tracy sons had long since realized one of the reasons Jeff had been so strict with Alan. Between his physical resemblance and the way Alan unconsciously echoed their mother in other ways, Jeff was afraid to lose this precious link to Lucy Tracy.

"He looks a lot like your mother." Virgil turned at Sarah's words. "I saw that last night. Tell me, can he argue with your father as well as she could?" Virgil's grin told Sarah as well as any words.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Alan Tracy breathed in the scent he associated with his father, a combination of his soap and aftershave. No matter what trauma had occurred in his life, when his father held him, the teen always felt safe, no matter what happened. Alan always knew his father would do whatever it took to protect him and as much as he wanted to be treated with maturity, he also knew he would need this as part of his world.

"Dad, do they know what happened? I mean, no fire alarm, no sprinkler, no fire suppression at all. I thought the hotel was safe?"

Jeff pulled back for a moment, his left hand on Alan's shoulder, his right cupping the boy's face. His baby boy, someone had tried to kill his little boy… "Alan, it looks like it was arson. The police said it looks like someone not only set the fires in several locations; they tampered with the computers to turn off the water and mess with the safety systems. They want to talk with you." Jeff drew in a deep shuddering breath. "Alan, can you remember how you hit your head?" Alan shook his head slowly so as not to cause more pain. His blue eyes were wide with an unspoken fear. Jeff had to close his _**own**_ brown eyes for a moment, the azure gaze so like his Lucy that it was almost scary. "Alan, the police think the arsonist may have still been in the area, that you may have seen someone. They think the arsonist was the one who hit you on the head. If Sarah hadn't gotten to you, I don't think even the Thunderbirds could have gotten you out in time."

As frightened as that made the teen, he was curious. "Sarah? Sarah who?"

Jeff smiled for the first time since entering the room. "Virgil didn't tell you?" Alan shook his head in denial again. "Do you remember his tutor from his senior year, Sarah Woodbury?" Alan smiled and nodded.

"The one who made the great cookies?"

Jeff gave a short laugh. "Yes, the king and queen of the peanut butter chocolate chip cookies as I recall." Alan grinned. "Well, she is a firefighter here in Boston. She thought she saw or heard something, went to investigate and got you to the window just ahead of the fire. She saved your life."

"I am sending you an angel."

At his son's almost hollow-voiced words, Jeff became concerned. When the young blond looked up, the father was frightened to see the wonder and fear combined in his eyes. "Dad, I remember lying there, thinking I was going to die. Then, I, I …." Alan took a shuddering breath. "Mom was there. She told me to hold on, that you and the boys needed me, that Kate would be upset and that Emily would get me better. Then she told me she was sending me an angel to guide me home." Seeing the pain in his father's face, the boy quickly added, "I'm sure it was just a dream Dad, really."

Now it was Jeff's turn to shake his head. "No, Alan. I would wager anything you mother was there. She loved her boys so much and was always keeping an eye on all of you. Not even dying would have stopped that." Jeff gathered his youngest in his arms once more. The boy was safe and Jeff had to believe that Alan had simply been in the wrong place at the wrong time. Anything else was too frightening.

**_a/n - just about done, but a sequel is as invetible with me as cats are to purr..._**


	22. Epilogue: Safe for Now

**remialcsid - any way you spell it, I don't own Thunderbirds**

**Epilogue – Safe for Now**

Alan was relieved when they pulled into Logan Airport in Boston. The sun was beginning to set over the city. As excited as he had been to arrive on Thursday morning, he was even more relieved to be leaving. His father and brother surrounded him as they walked from the car rental desk. To his frustration, the doctor had insisted that he remain in a wheelchair at least until he got back to Tracy Island. To his relief, he was in the wheelchair – Alan was exhausted and didn't think he could walk the length of three concourses to go from the car rental desk to the airstrip where Tracy One was ready to fly him home.

Virgil found his eyes constantly darting from side to side. He knew what the police had assured them. A disgruntled designer from the hotel development team had confessed to tampering with the computers so that no water was available and the safety protocols would fail. He also admitted that the stairwell door could have randomly locked and unlocked when the safety protocols did not kick in. However, he denied hitting Alan and leaving the boy to die. But since he had been spotted running down the stairwell, nearly knocking over Sarah Woodbury's partner Stan Tomlinson and a woman they had rescued, the authorities were surmising that he was denying that in hope of avoiding an attempted murder charge. There was no standing threat to his little brother, right? Alan just had the bad luck to be there when the man had tried to escape from the scene of the crime and that was all.

So why was every nerve still on end? Why couldn't Virgil just accept that it was over and be happy that Alan had survived his misadventure?

That was it… he was spending too much time with Scott.

Jeff Tracy had always liked to visit Boston. The metropolis was a driver's nightmare but the culture and the dining were wonderful. But at the moment he could care less if he ever saw the venerable city again. It had almost become the place where one of his sons had died.

Looking down at Alan's blond head, Jeff gently brushed a hand over his youngest son's hair, smiling at the boy when he looked up. A glance back at Virgil showed his middle child in full "big brother mode", constantly vigil for any threat. Virgil really did hang out with Scott too much. Alan would be fine; there was no continued threat to his son. It was a case of wrong place, wrong time, the police had assured the billionaire. And the doctors had been willing to release Alan to home as long as necessary precautions were taken. The way Jeff was feeling, he would have been happy to switch Alan over to home schooling for the next year. But he knew Alan wouldn't like that.

Life back at Wharton's had been all Alan talked about- his track team, the plans for the student council, his friends. He had even called Fermat to make sure that the other boy picked up Alan's schedule and talked to his teachers about e-mailing him his assignments. Alan wasn't willing to risk his pre-admission to Harvard.

In order to make sure the media would not bother the Tracys, the airport manager had arranged for them to use the maintenance hallways. It was as long as walking the concourse, but evading the news hounds who had staked out both the hospital and the airport made it necessary. They were almost to the exit when they heard a voice call out "Trying to skip town without saying goodbye?"

The Tracys looked out the double doors to see Sarah Woodbury standing on the tarmac. All three men smiled, amazed at how much the shy girl had had changed in the years since leaving Kansas. Her shoulder length auburn hair shimmered in the setting sun and her green eyes sparkled with a joy that had often been lacking in the sixteen year old Sarah Jane. Alan stood up from the wheelchair, hugging Sarah fiercely, at first surprising her before the young woman returned the embrace. Brushing the teen's golden locks from his face, Sarah smiled gently. "Baby, I missed you but if you ever want to see me again, I am in the phone book."

Noticing that Alan had become pale and shaky from getting up, Virgil guided his brother back into the chair. Jeff had stepped forward, hugging Sarah and whispering, "Thank you. I can never thank you enough for saving Alan's life." Sarah grinned, snarking, "No problem, Mr. T – remember, I charge $7.50 an hour, $9.00 if you get back after 11 pm." The Tracys laughed as they realized she was quoting the amount she had been paid for baby-sitting Alan all those years ago.

Sarah turned to Virgil, who had shoved his hands in his jeans pockets, and had suddenly found the ground fascinating. Looking at the two young people, Jeff shook his head, trying not to laugh. Had he been the obvious around Lucy? What was it with the way his sons found romance? Had none of them ever heard of a "normal" meeting? Then again, he had met Lucy when she had re-ended him in a parking lot. How had Alan ended up as the traditionalist in the Tracy clan?

"Virgil, I am going to get Alan comfortable. We are scheduled to leave shortly so don't be too long, OK." Virgil nodded at his father's words and tried to ignore Alan's snickering.

"So…" Sarah and Virgil laughed as they realized that had said the same thing at the same time. Before Virgil could say anything, Sarah spoke up. "We never said goodbye in Kansas." That was true. The day before their high school graduation, a fire had destroyed Sarah's home and killed her family, leaving her badly injured. She had been babysitting Alan earlier in the evening since Virgil had been at the Senior Prom and Gordon had been at a swim meet while Jeff was working late. Looking at her now, it was hard to believe this was the same girl. "I won't say goodbye now." Pulling out a piece of paper, she handed it to Virgil. "My contact information, if you get the urge. I hate to lose track of people I care about."

Looking at her shining eyes, wondering if he could ever mix a paint that green, Virgil came to a decision. Ripping off the empty white sheet at the bottom, he pulled out a pen and wrote on it. Handing the half piece back, he smiled. "My cell phone and e-mail; if you won't say goodbye, plan on saying hello more often." Sarah tucked her piece of paper away as Virgil did the same. With a smile and a quick hug, Sarah turned to walk away. Virgil began to head towards the family's jet, when he turned back suddenly and called out, "Hey Sarah!"

Swinging around, the redhead paused, waiting for Virgil to continue. "Remember when you use to sneak in piano time for me in order to get me to focus on my studies? At her smiling nod, he ventured, "Do you still sing?"

In response, Sarah turned and began to walk away. Virgil was saddened, as the young girl had possessed a truly lovely voice. As he began to make his way to the plane once more he heard a melodious voice from the past once more: "_Please come to Boston for the sprintime, I'm staying here with some friends and they've got lots of room; You can sell your paintings on the sidewalk, by a cafe where I hope to be working soon; Please come to Boston, he said no, girl you come home to me. And he said, hey ramblin girl, why don't ya settle down; Boston ain't your kinda town, there ain't no gold and there ain't nobody like me. I'm the number one fan of the girl from Kansas City."_

Virgil laughed as he climbed onto the plane. Sarah had just changed a few words but he knew two things her tune had clued him in on. First, Sarah Jane Woodbury still could belt out a tune like no one else he knew. Second, Virgil would be looking for an excuse to come back to Boston as soon as possible. He wondered if his Dad would let him be the one to take Alan back to school. Then there were his brother's track meets… And Alan had to be picked up for Thanksgiving… The possibilities were endless and life held promise.

With that thought in mind, Virgil strapped in next to his father. Alan was already asleep in the back and Virgil smiled as the small plane began to head down the designated runway. Life definitely held promise now.

_**a/n - yes, I am ending this story here as it has wrapped up for John and Emily, but beginning Virgil and Sarah's. I am taking a break for a couple of days, and then a one shot for Alan and the next adventure begins. See ya soon... Oh, and I don't own the song "Please come to Boston", either by Kenny Chesney. Think someone else did it too. And if you don't get the disclaimer, look at it backwards.**_


End file.
